The Red String
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Perjuangan Vincent untuk memulai hidup baru, tanpa bayang-bayang Lucrecia di dalamnya. Apakah ada tempat untuk Yuffie di kehidupan Vincent yang baru? Complete.
1. Past 1

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix, saia cuma pinjam untuk melampiskan hasrat menulis dan untuk ber-fangirl-an._

* * *

><p><strong>Past One : The Unforgettable Sin<strong>

"_Vincent, kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukan kah kau sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru?"_

"_Hidup baru? Semua yang sedang terjadi kepadaku, semua semu. Itu hanya tambahan atas dosaku sebelumnya."_

"_Dosa? Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Semua masa lalumu telah aku maafkan Vincent. Jadi, mulailah hidup baru. Dan temukan cinta yang baru, karena aku tidak bisa membalas cinta yang engkau berikan selama ini…"_

_Lucrecia…_

"Vinceeeent! Hei, ayo bangun!" suara cempreng Yuffie membangunkan pria berwajah pucat itu dari tidurnya.

Mimpi? Vincent bangun dari tidurnya, menatap Yuffie yang sedang berkacak pinggang "Ini… Di mana?"

"Kita sekarang ada di kota Edge. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Reeve!" Yuffie marah-marah.

Vincent terdiam, menatap sekitarnya. Kota Edge sudah ramai lagi setelah Deepground berhasil dikalahkan. Reeve memberikan tugas kepada Vincent dan Yuffie untuk mengecek keadaan kota Edge pada malam harinya, dan sudah hampir sebulan semenjak Vincent berhasil mengalahkan Omega. Keadaan kota Edge sudah begitu damai, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Deepground lagi.

"Selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu, Yuffie," ucap Vincent sambil berlalu.

"Hei-hei tunggu!" Yuffie menarik ujung jubah warna merah milik pria berambut hitam itu "Kau mau meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di sini?"

"A, aku belum siap...," gumam Vincent pelan.

"Hah? Belum siap untuk apa?" Yuffie memiringkan kepalanya.

Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah melepaskan tangan Yuffie dari jubahnya "Aku rasa kau sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga diri," lalu pergi.

"Heeeeeei...," teriak Yuffie memelas. Tapi sosok Vincent sudah menghilang._Ouh, itu artinya aku harus menghabiskan malam ini sendirian, menyebalkan!_

Langit malam kota Edge terlihat bersih, terlihat dengan jelas beberapa bintang yang siap untuk menemani Yuffie menjaga ketentraman kota.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Lucrecia, apa maksudmu waktu itu? Kenapa kau datang ke mimpiku, dan berkata demikian?" Vincent menatap wanita yang tertidur di dalam kristal tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

Seperti biasa, Vincent mendatangi Crystal Cave untuk memandangi wajah cantik wanita pujaannya, dan berbincang dengannya. Apa yang terjadi kepada Lucrecia di masa lalu, selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan merasa kalau ketidak sanggupannya menghentikan Hojo sebagai dosanya.

'**Piip, piiip'** Handphone Vincent berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Diambilnya handphone itu dari kantong celananya, nama Shelke tertera dilayar.

"**Apa**?" tanya Vincent sebagai awal percakapan.

"**Dimana posisimu sekarang? Reeve dan yang lain membutuhkanmu**,"

"**Aku sudah tidak punya urusan dengan WRO. Tinggalkan aku sendiri,**" Vincent mematikan telepon dari Shelke.

Vincent kembali menatap Lucrecia "Katakan padaku, Lucrecia. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar semua dosa ini bisa dimaafkan?"

Lagi-lagi handphone Vincent berdering, dengan kesal ia mengambilnya, dan mendapatkan nama Yuffie di layar kali ini. Belum sempat Vincent bicara, Yuffie sudah nyerocos terlebih dulu "**Vinceeeent! Kami membutuhkanmu**!"

Vincent sempat menjauhkan handphonenya dari kuping karena suara teriakan Yuffie "**Kalian sudah memiliki seorang yang bernama Cloud Strife, apa dia belum cukup untuk kalian?**"

"**Vincent, jangan bodoh! Cloud adalah Cloud, kau adalah kau! Kalau kami bilang kami membutuhkanmu, itu artinya kau, Vincent Valentine!**" suara Yuffie terdengar putus-putus. "**Vincent, aku… Argh!**" setelah teriakan tersebut, tidak terdengar lagi suara Yuffie.

"**Yuffie, Yuffie? Jangan main-main atau…,**"

"**Halo Vinny,**" terdengar suara seorang pria dari ujung sana sebelum Vincent sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "**Masih ingat denganku?**"

Wajah Vincent dipenuhi dengan amarah, dan mata merahnya menyala karena dendam "**Hojo….**"

Hojo, pria yang telah merebut Lucrecia darinya. Pria yang seharusnya sudah mati setelah Omega kalah. Namun dari suaranya, Hojo yang berada di dalam tubuh Weiss sepertinya sehat-sehat saja "**Kau benar-benar pecundang. Aku telah berhasil merebut Lucrecia darimu, dan sekarang, aku akan membuat kau tambah menderita karena kehilangan orang yang berarti untukmu setelah Lucrecia…**"

"**Vinceeeent!**" terdengar teriakan Yuffie, dibalik suara tawa bahagia Weiss.

"**Yuffieeee!**" Vincent memanggil nama Yuffie sekeras-kerasnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Yuffie!"

"EH?" semua yang ada di ruangan langsung menatap Vincent yang sudah terbangun. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat.

Vincent terdiam, menatap teman-temannya yang berwajah cemas. Yuffie dan Cid yang terlihat paling kaget mendengar Vincent memanggil nama Yuffie. Semua hanya bisa saling pandang satu sama lain.

"OK, Vincent sakit. Dan sakitnya sangat parah, sampai-sampai dia memanggil nama Yuffie hingga empat kali," ucap Cid dengan nada dan wajah serius.

"Ap, apa maksudnya Cid?" Yuffie menarik baju warna biru yang dikenakan oleh Cid.

"Entah kenapa, aku rasanya setuju dengan Cid," Barret menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Argh, kau!" Yuffie beralih ke Barret "Sebetulnya aku ada di pihak siapa? Tadi katanya kau ada di pihakku!"

Disaat Cid, Yuffie dan Barret bertengkar, Vincent menatap ke arah Tifa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga "Tifa, apa, apa yang terjadi?"

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu," jawab Cloud yang daritadi hanya diam sambil bersandar di dinding "Kau pingsan saat baru tiba di sini."

"Pingsan?" Vincent menunduk.

"Mungkin karena Protomateria," akhirnya Shelke bicara "Tubuhmu butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Protomateria. Apalagi Protomateria itu sempat keluar. Jadi butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang biasanya dibutuhkan."

Vincent menatap Yuffie yang masih bertengkar dengan Barret dan Cid. Tifa berusaha menghentikan perterangakan tersebut dengan menarik Yuffie menjauh dari Cid.

_Lucrecia, apa memang ini keinginanmu? Kau ingin aku…_

Disaat sedang berusaha melepaskan diri, Yuffie melirik ke arah Vincent yang masih terduduk di kasur. _Ups, nampaknya Vinny marah karena aku terlalu berisik. Tapi, tunggu!_ Cara Vincent memandang Yuffie kali ini berbeda. Bila biasanya Vincent selalu menatap ninja Wutai itu dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat, sekarang… Vincent menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajah Yuffie memerah karena Vincent tidak bergeming sedikit pun, terus menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"A, aku pulang duluan," ucap Yuffie pelan dan dengan kepala tertenduk. "Vinny, cepat sembuh ya," katanya tanpa menatap wajah Vincent atau yang lain.

"Hei, dia kenapa?" tanya Cid bingung. "Aku sudah bilang kan, bercandamu keterlaluan Cid!" Tifa menjawab.

_Aku rasa bukan karena itu…_


	2. Past 2

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix, saia cuma pinjam untuk melampiskan hasrat menulis dan untuk ber-fangirl-an._

* * *

><p><strong>Past Two : The Unforgivable Sin<strong>

_Ugh, apa yang terjadi dengan Vincent? Apa dia membenturkan kepalanya sehingga dia menatapku seperti itu?Atau ada saraf yang putus? Atau aku yang salah lihat?_

Yuffie menatap langit malam dari atap gedung HQ WRO. Setelah kejadian itu, malah Yuffie yang berusaha menjauhi Vincent. _Aneh, padahal biasanya aku yang selalu berusaha agar Vincent mau melihatku. Dan sekarang, setelah dia melihatku seperti itu, kenapa aku malah…_

"AAAHH!" Yuffie menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berteriak "Seharusnya aku bahagia karena Vinny melihatku seperti itu!"

"Bodoh," terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

Pipi Yuffie langsung menggelembung mendengarnya "Hah, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" dan terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di belakangnya "Shelke!"

Cewek berambut orange itu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya "Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?"

"Cih, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan anak kecil," Yuffie kembali memunggungi Shelke dengan pipi menggelembung.

"Aku juga enggan berdebat dengan perempuan yang tidak bisa bertindak sesuai dengan umurnya," balas Shelke yang sudah berdiri di samping Yuffie.

Ninja Wutai ini menatap Shelke dengan tatapan seolah-olah ingin mencincang gadis satu ini "Heh, kau mau cari masalah denganku? Apa maumu?"

"Kau, menyukai Vincent?" tanya Shelke blak-blakan.

Yuffie terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Shelke, tidak pernah ia sangka Shelke yang pendiam seperti itu akan bertanya terang-terangan "Ke, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa kau malah menjauhinya sekarang?" Shelke duduk di atas balkon berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Aku rasa kau tahu kenapa," Yuffie juga ikut duduk. "Aku, merasa aneh. Melihat Vincent yang menatapku seperti itu…"

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu bodoh," ucap Shelke ketus. Ia menatap Yuffie yang kesal karena lagi-lagi disebut bodoh oleh Shelke. "Kalau tidak ada yang mulai, semua akan berakhir sama seperti Lucrecia."

Yuffie terkejut. _Iya, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan dia?Lucrecia, wanita, yang sangat dicintai oleh Vinny… _Yuffie sempat melihat foto Lucrecia saat sedang merapihkan ShinRa Mansion beberapa saat lalu. _Aku, tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengannya. _"Aku rasa, aku tidak cocok untuk bersanding dengan Vinny," ucap gadis yang suka mabuk udara ini dengan wajah datar.

"Vincent, dia butuh sosok seorang perempuan dewasa, sama seperti Lucrecia…," Yuffie menatap Shelke "Dan aku rasa, kau yang cocok untuknya, Shelke."

Wajah Shelke sempat memerah, tapi dengan cepat ia menggeleng "Aku tidak punya perasaan kepadanya."

"Jangan bohong!" Yuffie berdiri karena marah "Kau yang menjemput Vincent waktu itu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hati ini melihatmu pergi ke Crystal Cave untuk menjemput Vinny? Sedangkan aku…," Yuffie langsung jongkok sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya "Vincent bahkan tidak pernah menatapku! Dan sekalinya ia menatapku, ia menatapku dengan kesal, karena aku hanya sebuah gangguan untuknya…," suara cewek hiperaktif ini terisak-isak.

"Gangguan? Siapa yang berkata demikian?" suara Shelke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara laki-laki dewasa.

"Eh?" Yuffie mendongak ke atas "Vincent?" dan terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat sosok Vincent berdiri di depannya. Wajah Yuffie memerah, ah bahkan telinganya ikut memerah juga! "Se, sejak kapan…?"

"Yuffie…," Vincent yang sekarang berpenampilan ketika ia masih menjadi TURKS berjongkok di hadapan gadis berambut hitam itu "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gangguan untukku."

"Errr," Yuffie memalingkan wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah merah karena malu "Kenapa, kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan, kemana Shelke?" ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yuffie," panggil Vincent dengan suara rendahnya "Tatap wajahku," pintanya.

Dengan perlahan, Yuffie melakukan apa yang diminta Vincent. Sekarang, wajah keduanya saling berhadapan, Yuffie bisa merasakan kaki Vincent yang terkena lututnya "Memang, terkadang kau menyebalkan karena terlalu berisik."

Yuffie mencibir "Maaf kalau aku terlalu berisik. Aku akan mencoba untuk lebih diam pada kesempatan berikutnya."

Vincent tertawa "Tidak perlu. Itu yang aku suka darimu."

"Eh? Apa?" Yuffie kembali terkejut setelah Vincent mengucapkan kalimat itu "Vinny, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang demam?" Yuffie menyentuh kening Vincent secara spontan, tidak panas, bahkan sangat dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuffie sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan, kemudian langsung melepas tangannya.

"Yuffie…," Vincent menyentuh dagu Yuffie dengan tangan kanannya yang dingin. Yuffie dengan matanya yang sayu hanya bisa terdiam, wajahnya yang tadinya sudah kembali normal kembali memerah ketika Vincent mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sekarang jarak wajah keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa centi "Vincent…," gumam Yuffie sambil menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"ARGH! Jangan!" teriak Yuffie sambil membuka kedua matanya dan mendorong kedua tangannya ke depan. Seolah sedang mendorong seseorang. Wajahnya merah dan keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Nanaki dengan bingung.

"EH?" Yuffie terdiam ketika melihat dirinya berada di dalam 7th Heaven, dan sekarang siang. "Eh, tadi hanya mimpi yah?" Yuffie menghela nafas, kecewa. _Tentu saja mimpi, mana mungkin Vincent…_

"Dasar, daripada kau tidur, bagaimana bila kau membantu Reeve?" tanya Cid sambil melempar sebuah selebaran kertas ke Yuffie. "Itu peta markas Deepground. Kita akan pergi ke bawah tanah untuk memeriksa ulang tempat itu, dan menghabisi para Deepground yang tersisa."

Yuffie hanya melihat kertas itu tanpa ekspresi "Entah. Aku tidak tahu…"

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Barret sambil menjitak kepala Yuffie.

"Berisik," hanya itu yang diucapkan Yuffie. Biasanya dia pasti sudah melempar _shuriken_ miliknya.

'**Krieeet' **Terdengar suara pintu bar terbuka.

"Ah, halo Vincent," sapa Tifa.

Yuffie memperhatikan sosok Vincent dari mulai ia baru masuk hingga duduk. Ketika keduanya saling tatap, Yuffie langsung menghindari kontak mata dengan Vincent. _Ingat Yuffie, itu hanya mimpi! _Yuffie memukul kedua pipinya. Ia pun kemudian fokus membaca kertas yang diberikan Cid tadi.

Vincent diam-diam menatap Yuffie. Gadis itu aktif dan enerjik seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Vincent menghela nafas panjang.

_Lucrecia, kau yakin bahwa dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukku?_

"Kau ikut ke tempat Deepground?" tanya Tifa sambil memberikan minuman kepada Vincent.

"Entah, mungkin," jawab Vincent singkat.

_Apa aku, harus belajar mencintainya?_

_Tapi bagaimana denganmu?_

_Sungguh, aku tidak mau melupakanmu…_

_Lucrecia…_


	3. Past 3

_maaf udah lama engga update fanfic ini :(…banyak kegiatan,dan juga belakangan lagi bad mood,jadi semua sempat terbengkalai…semoga chap ini memuaskan ^^_

**disclaimer : final fantasy milik SE,bukan saia tentuny :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Past Three : First Touch<strong>

Para anggota AVALANCHE sudah berkumpul di 7th Heaven. Reeve berdiri di hadapan teman-teman seperjuangannya sambil memeluk boneka Cait Sith "Terima kasih karena sudah mau berkumpul di sini, memenuhi panggilanku."

"Ya–ya, sekarang katakan apa bayarannya? Katanya ada Materia baru yah?" tanya Yuffie bersemangat.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu," jawab Reeve agak ragu. "Tapi mungkin kita harus mengalahkan para Deepground untuk mendapatkan Materia itu."

"Akan aku hadapi para Tsviets bila perlu!" ucap Yuffie bersemangat.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih?" Cid jadi merinding melihat Yuffie begitu bersemangat.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mendapatkan Materia itu!" balas Yuffie makin bersemangat. "Uhh, Materia yang baru ditemukan! Belum pernah ada yang memilikinya. Dan Materia itu akan menjadi milikku!" Yuffie berkacak pinggang sambil tertawa.

"Uh, maaf Yuffie, tapi aku bermaksud untuk meneliti Materia itu terlebih dulu," ucap Reeve hati-hati.

"HAAAH?" Yuffie terkejut "Ta, tapi aku masih boleh menyentuhnya kan?"

Belum sempat Reeve menjawab, Cloud sudah mengambil kehormatan untuk menjawab "Aku rasa Reeve, bila Yuffie berhasil menyentuh Materia itu, artinya itu adalah saat-saat terakhir kita melihat Materia tersebut."

"Hei!" Yuffie menatap Cloud dengan kesal. Ia pun mulai menghujam Cloud dengan berbagai kata-kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai?" tanya Vincent yang daritadi berdiam diri.

"Sekarang. Aku rasa semua sudah siap dan mengerti posisi masing-masing, bukan?" Reeve bertanya sambil melihat teman-temannya.

"Reeve, kau serius mau membagi kami semua menjadi tim?"

"Ya, Yuffie, agar kita bisa..." "Aku rasa Reeve," Yuffie memotong kalimat Reeve. "Akan lebih bagus bila kita berpencar. Maksudku, markas Deepground itu sangat besar, dan luas! Kita bisa menghemat waktu bila berpencar!"

"Aku setuju dengan Yuffie untuk kali ini," ucap Barret dan Cid bersamaan.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama misi bisa secepat mungkin selesai," kata Cloud.

"Bila itu yang terbaik menurut kalian," Tifa menjawab dengan sedikit ragu "Meski aku lebih mendukung agar kita tetap dengan pembagian grup seperti tadi."

Vincent tidak bersuara, tapi dari sorot matanya terlihat ia setuju-setuju saja.

"Baiklah, Shelke akan memandu kalian dari markas WRO. Nanaki akan menjaga pintu masuk ke markas Deepground."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Reeve?" tanya Vincent.

"Aku akan berada di markas WRO, tepatnya di samping Shelke untuk terus mengamati keadaan kalian."

Vincent menatap Shelke dan Reeve bergantian "Hati-hati," ucapnya sambil keluar dari 7th Heaven.

"Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu, _my dear friend_," balas Reeve sambil menatap kepergian Vincent dan yang lainnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Suasana markas Deepground masih menyeramkan sama seperti ketika terakhir kalinya Vincent ke sini.

"Tempat ini sungguh menyeramkan," gumam Barret melalui _walkie talkie_.

"Tetap fokus, karena para Deepground bisa saja berada di belakang kalian," ucap Reeve tegas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Reeve," suara Vincent terdengar "Sudah ada info baru mengenai Materia baru itu?"

"Belum ada. Nampaknya Materia itu benar-benar baru, dan, itu agak unik."

"Unik?" tanya Vincent dan Yuffie bersamaan. "Unik dari sudut mananya?" lanjut Vincent tanpa mengomentari ucapan Yuffie tadi.

"Ada satu dugaan, tapi aku belum mau mengatakannya sebelum aku bisa melihat Materia itu dengan mata kepala sendiri," jawab Shelke. "Cloud, ada tiga prajurit Deepground di arah jam tujuh, berhati-hati."

"Baik," balas Cloud.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi percakapan dari _walkie talkie_. Vincent juga sedang sibuk karena gerombolan Deepground yang tiba-tiba loncat dari atas.

Yuffie, nampaknya sedang bernasib baik, karena tidak menemui satu pun prajurit Deepground. Dan ia sudah sampai di tempat Vincent berhadapan dengan Weiss waktu itu. "Waaah," hanya itu Yuffie ucapkan.

Mata Yuffie langsung tertuju ke sebuah benda yang melayang-layang di tengah ruangan. Wajahnya berseri "Yay! Pasti itu Materia yang dimaksud!" berkeinginan untuk memiliki Materia itu, Yuffie tidak memberi kabar ke markas WRO bahwa ia sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan benda yang sedang dicari itu.

_Jangan! Hentikan!_

Langkah riang Yuffie tiba-tiba berhenti ketika suara itu menggema. "Si, siapa?" gadis bertubuh mungil itu pun langsung mengeluarkan _shuriken_ miliknya.

Tidak ada yang membalas, Yuffie kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meski sekarang ia menjadi agak takut.

_Jangan! Jangan sentuh Vincent!_

Yuffie kembali terhenti. "Si-siapa? Ayo jangan main-main! Aku, Yuffie Kisaragi akan menghajarmu!" teriaknya. Menantang orang yang daritadi berbisik di telinganya untuk keluar.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa menghajarku, gadis kecil?" suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakang tubuh Yuffie. Dengan cepat Yuffie memutar tubuhnya, tapi tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari cengkraman tangan pria berambut putih itu.

"Tidak ada jawaban dari Yuffie," kata Cid dari seberang _walkie talkie_.

"Hum, apa jangan-jangan dia sudah menemukan Materia itu?" kali ini terdengar suara Tifa.

"Mungkin," ucap Reeve singkat. Terdengar nada kecewa dan khawatir "Vincent, bisakah kau mencari Yuffie? Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Apalagi kita masih punya masalah tentang Materia itu. Kita belum tahu kekuatan Materia tersebut, jadi kita tidak boleh main-main."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya," kata Vincent setelah menghela nafas. Jantung Vincent serasa mau lepas ketika melihat sosok Lucrecia di hadapannya "Lucrecia!"

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian menghilang ke sebuah belokan. Vincent langsung mengejarnya, namun sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan di hadapannya, adalah ruangan tempat Weiss dan Yuffie berada sekarang.

Tanpa mengetahui apakah ada orang di dalamnya atau tidak, Vincent dengan tenang masuk ke dalam, dan, ia kaget setengah mati melihat Yuffie yang sedang disandera oleh Weiss. Di tangan kiri Weiss, ada Materia berwarna abu-abu.

"Halo Vinny," sapa Weiss–menggunakan suara Hojo.

"Weiss," wajah Vincent memancarkan amarah "Lepaskan dia. Yang kau incar adalah aku, bukan gadis itu."

"Ah ya, memang. KAU adalah targetku! Tapi, aku mulai menyadari, bahwa melukai gadis ini, juga bisa melukai hati es milikmu, wahai Mr. Valentine."

"Jangan bercanda! Bagiku, dia hanya seorang teman, tidak lebih," kalimat Vincent terdengar datar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat Cerberusnya. Yuffie terang-terang kecewa mendengar ucapan itu. _Hanya seorang teman, tidak lebih. Tentu saja Yuffie!_

"Ah, sungguh?" Weiss menjilati bibirnya "Bagaimana kalau...?" Weiss pun memutar tubuh Yuffie, kemudian menaikkan dagu gadis itu, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yuffie. Saking kagetnya Yuffie hingga ia tidak mampu bergerak hanya bisa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan membesarkan pupil matanya.

"_Don't you dare_!" sebuah peluru keluar dari Cerberus. Menembus kening Weiss dari samping, tapi ternyata sosok Weiss yang tadi hanya sebuah ilusi yang sudah hancur setelah tertembak. Yuffie pun langsung terjatuh.

"Yuffie!" Vincent dengan cepat berlari dan sempat menahan tubuh Yuffie dengan lengannya. Ditatapnya wajah Yuffie yang masih membeku dengan ekspresi kaget, Vincent, yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya hanya membiarkan Yuffie menangis di lengannya.

"Aku...," suara Yuffie terdengar lirih "Takut...," ia mencengkram bahu kanan Vincent dengan erat.

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Vincent berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi sia-sia, tangis Yuffie makin menjadi.

Dengan ragu, Vincent mencoba untuk melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pundak gadis itu, selang beberapa saat, tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Yuffie, tangan kanan Vincent melingkar ke belakang tubuh Yuffie, mendorong dengan lembut punggung Yuffie hingga tubuhnya tenggelam sepenuhnya ke dalam dekapan Vincent.

"Maaf, tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa berhenti menangis," ucap Vincent pelan.

Yuffie akhirnya mulai kembali ke alam nyata. Dan ketika mendapatkan dirinya berada di pelukan Vincent, wajah Yuffie memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Yuffie dapat mencium aroma tubuh Vincent, mencoba menerka, merk sabun apa yang dikenakan oleh pria ini, merasakan desah nafas Vincent di telinganya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya, yang sayangnya biasa-biasa saja alias Vincent tidak merasa deg-degan saat memeluk Yuffie. Berbeda dengan orang yang dipeluk. Semua ia lakukan dengan perlahan, tidak mau membiarkan momen seperti ini lewat begitu saja.

Puas mengamati Vincent yang sedang menutup kedua matanya, Yuffie melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Vincent dan berkata "Bisakah kita terus seperti ini?"

"Aku rasa tidak bisa, mungkin sebentar lagi yang lain akan masuk. Dan, dimana benda berwarna abu-abu yang tadi melayang?"

"Mungkin sudah dibawa oleh Weiss. Entah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya," jawab Yuffie lirih.

_Seandainya bisa, aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang. Agar selamanya, aku berada di dalam dekapan mahluk tampan ini! Tidak apa-apa aku kehilangan Materia itu! Yang penting sekarang, Vinny memelukku!_

"Yuffie, apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan memelukku seerat ini?" tanya Vincent dengan nada suara agak tinggi.

"Ah, maaf!" Yuffie segera melepaskan pelukannya. _Ah, padahal aku masih ingin memeluk Vinny!_ Ia pun menggelembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ayo bangun," Vincent mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang terbalut dengan _gauntlet _berwarna emas.

Yuffie yang masih terduduk di bawah, menerima uluran tangan Vincent. _Dingin, apakah hati Vincent, sedingin gaunlet berwarna emas ini? Apakah aku bisa meluluhkannya? Tapi, aku juga jadi penasaran dengan ucapan Weiss sebelumnya. Apakah benar, bila aku terluka, hati Vincent akan terluka? Atau itu hanya salah satu taktik kotor milik Weiss?_

* * *

><p><em>ok,sebetulny engga mw om vince mengulurkan tangan kiriny...tp yah,berhubung gauntlet emas om vince ada di kiri ^^;;; <em>

_read and review please ^^_


	4. Past 4

_gara2 dengerin laguny depapepe,jadi semangat bwt lanjutin fanfic ini...wkwkwk...ugh,bingung mw dibikin berapa chap_

**disclaimer : FF VII bukan punya saia tentuny**

* * *

><p><strong>Past Four : Learning<strong>

Fajar telah menyingsing, dan semua sudah kembali ke 7th Heaven. Reeve agak kecewa karena Materia itu menghilang bersama Weiss, tapi disisi lain ia lega karena Yuffie baik-baik saja. Namun, kehadiran Weiss membuat suasana menjadi mencekam.

"Aku kira Vincent sudah mengalahkannya waktu itu," komentar Cid.

"Apa dia hidup kembali? Dan berniat membalas dendam kepada Vinny?" itu suara Barret.

"Itu bukan Weiss yang asli," Shelke akhirnya bicara. Semua yang ada di sana menatap Shelke bingung.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Nanaki.

"Itu hanya sebuah kenangan, tidak berbahaya, ia memang bisa menyentuh kita, tapi cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan."

"Apa ada cara untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Vincent yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

Tifa menatap Vincent dan bertanya "Bagaimana keadaan Yuffie?"

"Baik, aku rasa," jawabnya singkat. Yuffie, entah memang sungguhan atau pura-pura, setelah semuanya sampai ke tempat mereka berdua berada, tiba-tiba pingsan. Mau tidak mau Vincent harus menggendongnya hingga keluar dari gedung Shin-Ra.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu apakah ia bisa dibunuh atau tidak," Shelke memalingkan wajahnya "Mungkin satu-satunya cara, dengan membawanya ke Lifestream, atau semacamnya."

Vincent terdiam, ia pun pergi keluar "Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Cid.

"Ada urusan."

"Cih, orang itu...," cibir Cid saat Vincent benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa ada penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai kemunculan Weiss?" tanya Cloud.

"Aku rasa, ada hubungannya dengan Materia berwarna abu-abu itu," jawab Shelke. Masih dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"Yah, sangat disayangkan karena kita tidak sempat untuk meneliti Materia itu," kata Reeve sedikit kecewa.

Cloud menggeleng "Aku rasa, kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meneliti Materia itu, Reeve. Percayalah."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Cloud?" Tifa menatap Cloud dengan bingung.

"Satu hal yang aku yakini, Materia itu tidak seperti Materia lainnya. Dan kegunaannya juga sangat unik."

"Hum?" Reeve dan Shelke bergumam bersamaan "Nampaknya kau tahu banyak, Cloud."

"Saat pertama kali aku melihat Materia itu," Cloud terdiam "Ada sesuatu yang menarik, dan hal itu langsung membuatku sadar akan sesuatu."

"Hei bocah jabrik! Cepat katakan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Materia itu!" Cid menggebrak meja. Rokoknya sampai terjatuh dari bibirnya.

Cloud tersenyum penuh rahasia "Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Vincent harus menyadarinya sendiri."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Lucrecia... Aku, nampaknya aku berhutang lagi kepadamu," Vincent duduk ditempat biasanya ia duduk di dalam Crystal Cave itu. "Terima kasih, berkat kau Yuffie selamat."

Berkali-kali ditatapnya Lucrecia, wanita itu tidak bergerak. Vincent tidak mengerti mengapa hingga saat ini Lucrecia belum kembali ke Planet. _Apakah sang Planet menolaknya karena ia memiliki sel Jenova? Kenapa, kenapa engkau masih ada di dalam kristal itu, Lucrecia?_

_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia_

_Akan ku lakukan apa saja,_

_Asal kau bisa tersenyum lagi..._

_Vincent..._

Vincent menatap lurus ke wajah Lucrecia yang menunduk. "Aku merindukan percakapan kita, di halaman belakang Shin-Ra Mansion. Hingga saaat ini, aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana angin di sana berhembus, meniup lembut rambut cokelatmu yang panjang."

"Aku, aku merindukan senyummu, Lucrecia," Vincent tertunduk. "Karena hanya senyummu, yang bisa membuatku bahagia.," Vincent mengangkat wajahnya "Aku, mencintaimu, Lucrecia. Dari dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya."

_Belajarlah untuk mencintai orang lain_

_Sebab aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu_

_Aku mohon, Vincent..._

_Belajarlah untuk mencintai dia..._

"Ironis, dulu, aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi sekarang," Vincent menatap telapak tangan kirinya. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di _gaunlet _warna emas itu. Sekelibat, ia melihat sosok Yuffie tersenyum di belakangnya, dengan cepat ia menoleh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Ketika ia membalikkan badan, Weiss muncul, berjongkok tepat di depannya. Dengan senyum menyeringai, ia berkata "Tidakkah kau sadar Vinny, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Lucrecia, karena hatinya hanya untukku?"

"HOJO!" teriak Vincent, bersamaan dengan bunyi pistol. Sosok Weiss kembali hancur seperti air berwarna abu-abu. Tawa Weiss menggema di dalam gua itu, Vincent pun berdiri, menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha menemukan sosok Weiss.

"Cih," decak Vincent kesal. Ia pun kembali menatap Lucrecia dengan wajah sedih. "Apakah memang itu kenyataannya, Lucrecia? Hatimu telah menjadi milik Hojo seutuhnya? Pernahkah engkau belajar untuk melupakan Hojo, dan belajar untuk menerima cintaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban... Vincent tertunduk lesu. Cukup lama ia berdiri, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat teman-temannya,

_Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana cara untuk jatuh cinta lagi kepada orang lain. Apakah aku harus belajar untuk jatuh cinta lagi? Apakah semua ini, memang benar untuk kebahagianku? Tolong jawab, Lucrecia..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ugh, aku ketiduran," Yuffie menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Suasana 7th Heaven terlihat sepi. Ia melihat secarik kertas tergeletak di bawah vas bunga yang kosong. Penasaran, Yuffie mengambil kertas yang ternyata ada tulisannya itu. Nampaknya Tifa penulis surat itu.

**Yuffie, aku dan Cloud pergi belanja bulanan. Denzel dan Marlene diajak Barret untuk berkunjung ke rumah Elmyra. Nanaki pulang ke Cosmo Canyon untuk beberapa hari, Shelke dan Reeve sudah kembali ke HQ WRO. Sedangkan Cid–nampaknya dia pulang ke Rocket Town. Vincent sudah keluar semenjak pagi tadi, dan aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi.**

**Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi aku tidak tega, sebab kau sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Ummm, maukah kau menolongku dengan menjaga 7th Heaven sebentar? Hanya sampai aku kembali berbelanja.**

**Tifa.**

"Heee, itu artinya aku sendirian?" gumam Yuffie sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

'**Krieeet' **Terdengar bunyi pintu bar terbuka.

"Halo, selamat datang, tapi maaf bar sedang... Vinny?" Yuffie tidak percaya bahwa sekarang mata hitamnya tengah memandang tubuh tinggi Vincent.

"Kemana yang lain?" Yuffie memberikan secarik kertas yang baru ia baca kepada Vincent. Selesai membacanya, Vincent meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja–disamping vas bunga yang kosong.

"Uhh, Vinny," Yuffie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal "Terima kasih telah menolongku kemarin."

Vincent tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

_Vincent, Pernahkah engkau belajar untuk melupakan Lucrecia,_

_dan belajar untuk menerima cintaku?_

Vincent terkejut mendengar suara barusan, dilihatnya Yuffie dengan bola mata yang membesar "Tadi kau, bilang apa?"

"Uhh, terima kasih.," jawab Yuffie dengan nada bingung.

"Bukan, setelah itu."

"Uhh, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu."

Vincent terdiam, dan pada akhirnya dia pun keluar dari 7th Heaven. Meski dari belakang Yuffie terus memanggil namanya.

_Pernahkah engkau belajar untuk melupakan orang yang engkau cintai, _

_dan belajar untuk menerima cintaku?_

* * *

><p><em>fuah,selesai juga ^^...semoga chap ini memuaskan...jangan lupa untuk reviewny :)<em>


	5. Past 4 Extra

_alo2,kembali lagi dengan saia…ehm,silahkan panggil saia Cloli ^^ untuk ke depanny… udah lama banget ini fanfic saia update …mohon maaf,belakangan saia sibuk,bad mood,dan banyak masalah …mohon dimaklumi…_

_terima kasih untuk reviewny semua :)_

_untuk Yuffietine,silahkan panggil saia cloli ^^…maaf karena updateny lama :(_

_untuk Fedeoya Kimchi,saia emang merasa kalo om vince di chap 4 ini kebanyakan ngomong ~lari sambil nangis~tp saia merasa,seorang vincent nampakny rela untuk banyak bicara demi lucrecia ~tambah sotoy :))~…saia akan berhati-hati dilain waktu :)_

_untuk karena udah mw meluangkan waktu untuk menunggu fanfic saia ini…maaf updateny lama ~bow~_

_saia lagi stuck ide xDD…jadi saia bikin ekstra dulu yah :)…semoga bisa mengurangi rasa kecewa untuk yg telah menunggu fanfic ini…setting waktu chapter extra ini terjadi sekitar dua minggu setelah ending fanfic CloTi saia ~promosi dikit~…dan errr,mungkin sedikit prediksi dari fanfic yuffientine ini :p_

_Selamat membaca ^^_

_FF bukan milik saia tentuny :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Past Four. Extra : A Better Ending<strong>

Sudah dua minggu 7th Heaven tutup, hal ini disebabkan oleh persiapan untuk pesta pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa. Rasanya baru kemarin Cloud melamar Tifa, namun sekarang keduanya akan segera menikah. Semua anggota AVALANCHE menyambut kabar gembira ini dengan penuh suka cita. Dan Cid, langsung mengambil alih untuk menjadi pemimpin persiapan pesta pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa.

Yuffie nampaknya lebih antusias dibandingkan orang yang akan menikah, Shera lebih senang memoles wajah cantik Tifa dengan _make-up_. Shelke hanya terdiam sambil memegangi buket bunga.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih dandannya?" Tanya Shelke dengan geram.

"Sabar sedikit, Shelke. Kita tidak mau melihat Tifa yang biasa-biasa saja kan?" balas Shera disaat tangannya sedang merapihkan rambut hitam Tifa.

"Bagiku Tifa sudah terlihat cantik. Bahkan tanpa _make-up _sekalipun," Shelke berbisik malu.

Wajah yang dipuji langsung memerah "Terima kasih Shelke."

Dua jam kemudian, Tifa berhasil disulap menjadi lebih cantik. Rambut hitam Tifa tetap digerai, menutupi punggungnya, gaun warna putih dengan punggung terbuka dikenakan Tifa. Tidak lupa sebuah kerudung menutupi wajah anggun Tifa.

Shera dan Yuffie tersenyum. "Kau nampak cantik!" Puji keduanya.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat ke gereja sekarang," Yuffie mendorong Tifa. "Dan kita kejutkan Cloud dan yang lain."

"Aku rasa Cloud akan sangat terkejut," gumam Shelke sambil menutup pintu kamar Tifa.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Yang hadir di pernikahan ini memang tidak banyak, tapi mereka adalah sahabat Cloud dan Tifa. Suasana di dalam gereja nampak sangat nyaman.

"Kau gugup Cloud?" Tanya Cid, yang akhirnya mau mengenakan setelan jas hitam setelah dibujuk oleh Shera. Ini artinya sudah dua kali Cid mengenakan jas.

"Entah, mungkin," jawab Cloud sambil membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Tenang Cloud, semua pasti akan berakhir bahagia," ibunda Aerith menepuk pundak Cloud.

Cloud terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Tadinya Cloud merasa enggan untuk mengundang ibunya Aerith, tapi Marlene–yang sudah lumayan dekat dengan beliau, memaksa Cloud untuk mengundangnya. Akhirnya Cloud menuruti keinginan Marlene.

"Setelah Cloud, Vincent akan segera menyusul, huh?" goda Cid sambil menyikut lengan Vincent. "Iya kan, Vinny?"

Yang digoda membuang nafas sekali. "Kami baru pacaran. Masih lama."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sebaliknya," Cid mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Vincent yang terus menatap pintu gereja. Vincent yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam ini sudah mengubah penampilannya dengan memotong rambut panjangnya. Ia juga menyimpan jubah warna merah dan _gaunlet _emas miliknya. Menurut Vincent, beginilah penampilan saat ia masih menjadi TURKS.

"Tifa datang, Tifa datang!" teriak Denzel dan Marlene sambil berlari menelusuri lorong gereja di sektor 5 itu.

Semua yang hadir langsung memandangi pintu masuk gereja. Tidak lama kemudian, Tifa yang didampingi oleh Barret–yang diminta untuk menjadi pendamping sang pengantin wanita oleh Tifa sendiri. Dibelakangnya terlihat Yuffie dan Shera yang memegangi buntut gaun tersebut. Sementara Shelke yang paling belakang terus menggenggam buket bunga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hari ini Yuffie terlihat cantik, apa kau setuju, Vincent?" Bisik Reeve, yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Vincent.

Mata merah Vincent menatap Yuffie. "Aku tahu," ujar Vincent pelan.

Bila biasanya gadis itu terlihat tomboi, kali ini ia berhasil menampilkan sosok lembut yang dimiliki tiap wanita. Awalnya Yuffie tidak mau memakai gaun putih dan melakukan semua ini. Tapi sedikit bujukan dari Vincent berhasil mengubah pendirian Yuffie.

"Apakah kau, Cloud Strife, bersedia menerima Tifa Lockhart sebagai istrimu dan menemaninya di saat senang maupun sedih? Akankah kamu mencintai, menghormati, serta melindunginya, disaat sehat maupun sakit? Hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta yang memimpin pernikahan ini.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Cloud mantap.

Kali ini sang pendeta menatap Tifa. "Apakah kau, Tifa Lockhart, bersedia menerima Cloud Strife sebagai suamimu dan menemaninya di saat senang maupun sedih? Akankah kamu mencintai, menghormati, serta melindunginya, disaat sehat maupun sakit? Hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Tifa menatap Cloud, kemudian si pendeta "Aku bersedia."

Disaat semua mata sedang tertuju ke altar, Yuffie melirik Vincent yang duduk di sampingnya. "Vinny, aku, aku cocok kan, menggunakan gaun ini?"

Vincent menatap Yuffie. "Aku tidak akan memilih gaun itu bila tidak akan cocok denganmu."

"Terima kasih Vinny," Yuffie menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Vincent. "Hei, bila kita menikah nanti..."

Belum selesai Yuffie bicara, jari telunjuk Vincent sudah berada di bibir Yuffie. "Jangan dilanjutkan. Aku masih ingin belajar untuk mencintaimu."

Yuffie terkekeh malu. "Aku rasa, kamu tidak akan kesulitan dalam hal itu, Vincent."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Yuffie," bisik Vincent sebelum mengecup kening Yuffie dengan lembut.

_Suatu saat nanti, kita yang akan berdiri di altar itu. Aku janji..._

* * *

><p><em>heheheh,jadi promosi :))...ehm,iseng2,mw wawancara yuffie aaah ~ambil buku kecil sama kertas...cari yuffie~<em>

_yuffie : ergh,apa2an ini cloli ~shock setelah baca chap ini~!kenapa kok jadi tifa sama cloud yang jadi pemeran utamany di chap ini ~siap2 ngelempar shuriken~?_

_cloli : namany juga ekstra,itung2 promosi fanfic gw yang laen ~ambil tameng~_

_yuffie : engga terimaaaaaaaaa ~banting shuriken ke tanah~_

_cloli : ~bisik~nanti bakalan ada adegan lo sama om vince nikah kok,tenang aja ^^_

_yuffie : ~blush~beneran?ya,engga apa2 deh...tapi nanti bikinny yang keren yah!awas lo kalo jelek ~ambil shuriken lagi~_

_cloli : iy2 ^^_

_maaf gaje...silahkan read and review :)_


	6. Past 5

haloooo,akhirny saia kembali...hiks,maaf untuk kalian yang udah lama nunggu lanjutan fic ini...saia bener-bener buntu ide,dan engga mood...happy new years and happy lunar new years all ^^

semoga cerita ini memuaskan…soalny pas bikin saia masih rada buntu ide sih XD

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Past Five : Yearning For Your Love**

"Apa? Aku menjaga Marlene dan Denzel?" Vincent bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Dilihatnya dua anak kecil yang sedang menyantap sarapan dengan lahap.

"Maaf yah Vincent.," Tifa menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kami tidak bisa membawa mereka dalam misi kali ini, terlalu berbahaya. Barret sedang ada urusan, Cid sepertinya ada masalah dengan Shera, Shelke dan Reeve sedang pergi ke kota Edge, Nanaki tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi hanya kau harapan kami satu-satunya.," jelas Tifa panjang lebar.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi seorang pengasuh bayi?" suara Vincent terdengar dingin seperti biasa. Dan agak sedikit marah. "Seharusnya Yuffie yang kau mintai tolong, bukan aku."

"Yuffie tidak mengangkat teleponnya, aku sudah mengirimnya pesan, tapi belum dijawab juga."

Vincent menghela nafas. "Hanya sampai Yuffie tiba. Setelah dia tiba, aku pergi."

"Terima kasih Vincent!" wajah Tifa berseri.

Ia pun langsung pergi ke luar, menyusul Cloud yang sudah menunggunya daritadi. Dan Vincent pergi ke sudut ruangan, dari situ ia mengawasi Denzel dan Marlene.

Tanpa terasa waktu makan siang telah usai, Vincent mengambil Handphonenya. Kemana Yuffie? Seharusnya dia sudah tiba! Vincent berkata dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia menelepon atau mengirim pesan singkat ke Yuffie, tapi dia takut Yuffie akan salah pengertian, dan masalahnya akan jadi rumit.

Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Vincent memutuskan untuk berdiam diri, menunggu hingga Yuffie datang.

"Hei Paman Vincent." Panggil Denzel.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab.

"Apa paman pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Denzel tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari TV.

Seandainya kedua anak kecil ini melihat kening Vincent yang berkerut, mungkin mereka akan percaya bahwa usia Vincent sudah lima puluh tahun lebih. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab. "Itu bukan urusan kalian."

Belum sempat mereka bertanya lagi, Yuffie sudah datang. Dan perhatian mereka teralihkan sudah. Vincent sedikit bernafas lega. Yuffie hanya menyapa Vincent sekilas, lalu sibuk dengan Denzel dan Marlene.

"Ah, mengurus anak kecil memang melelahkan." Kata Yuffie setelah mengantar Marlene dan Denzel untuk tidur siang.

Vincent hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali lagi menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Yuffie. "Keadaan sudah bisa aku kendalikan."

"Ya, tentu saja." Sahut Vincent singkat.

Keheningan melanda mereka.

Merasa bosan, Yuffie menyalakan TV, mengganti-ganti salurannya, tapi acaranya kebanyakan berita. "Mulai ada kejadian aneh lagi di Kota Edge."

Vincent terdiam. Kejadian yang terjadi di Kota Edge beberapa hari belakangan memang membuatnya gusar. Dia takut kalau Hojo masih ada, dan sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan, dan berniat untuk balas dendam.

"Hei Vincent, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yuffie hati-hati. "Atau kau marah karena kejadian waktu itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Vincent mengendus kesal.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu cukup membuat Yuffie untuk tutup mulut – karena lawan bicaranya adalah Vincent Valentine. Bila orang lain, mungkin Yuffie akan terus memaksanya untuk menjawab.

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Aku..."

Vincent menghela nafas. "Itu bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kita tidak tahu kalau Weiss akan menyerang, bahkan kita tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu."

"Kalau seandainya aku..."

"Cukup, Yuffie!" Teriak Vincent. Meskipun teriak, suara Vincent tidak mengandung emosi, datar – terlalu datar bahkan, atau mungkin dingin. Lebih dingin dan datar dari biasanya.

Yuffie terhenyak, menunduk, lalu berkata. "Maaf. Aku hanya..."

Vincent kembali mengendus kesal.

_Kenapa dia yang minta maaf? Padahal..._

"Jangan meminta maaf. Sudah aku katakan itu bukan salahmu." Vincent berjalan menuju pintu.

_Kenapa dia begitu mudah meminta maaf..._

_Sesuatu yang hingga kini tidak bisa aku lakukan..._

"Kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi kan?" Vincent keluar sebelum Yuffie sempat menjawab.

Sekarang giliran Yuffie yang menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, mungkin aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu, tapi aku menginginkanmu."

Beberapa detik Yuffie terdiam, lalu menggeleng dengan cepat. "Sampai kapan pun, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Iya kan?" Ditatapnya langit biru yang cerah.

_Aku, aku sangat mendambakan cintamu..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Cinta?_

_Ya, aku pernah jatuh cinta_

_Dulu..._

_Namun cinta itu tidak pernah terucap_

_Dia hanya hidup abadi di jiwa ini..._

Bila biasanya Vincent hanya duduk sambil menatapi kristal, sekarang ia berdiri di depannya, menyentuh kristal tersebut, seolah ia sedang menyentuh pipi Lucrecia.

"Tolong katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa keluar dari kristal ini... dan..."

**'Traaang'**

Vincent langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya begitu mendengar sebuah suara.

"Halo Vinny," Weiss muncul dari belakang kristal tersebut, sambil memegang Materia warna abu-abu.

Vincent ragu untuk menembakkan senjatanya, karena ia takut pelurunya akan mengenai kristal di hadapannya. "Weiss!"

"Aku sudah katakan bukan, Vincent. Percuma saja kau terus mengemis kepada Lucrecia, karena hatinya sudah menjadi milikku."

Vincent masih tetap mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Weiss yang sedang berjalan mengitari kristal Lucrecia. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Weiss?"

"SALAH!" Teriak Weiss. "Yang betul adalah, apa yang KAU inginkan dariku, Vinny?" Ia kemudian melirik Materia berwarna abu-abu itu. "Ah, tentu saja. Materia ini. Materia yang bisa membangkitkan mereka yang telah kembali ke Planet. Atau, mereka yang masih terperangkap di dunia ini."

Mata Vincent membesar. "Jadi, itu kegunaan Materia abu-abu itu?"

Weiss mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu. Karena itu, aku butuh kelinci percobaan..." mata Weiss tidak lepas dari Lucrecia.

"_Don't you dare, _Weiss!" Ketika Vincent hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya, seseorang turun dari atas dengan cepat, mendarat di atas kedua kakinya dengan anggun. Sayap hitam itu mengembang. Membuat beberapa bulunya lepas dan berterbangan.

"Jangan." Katanya dengan pelan, namun tegas ketika ia menangkat kepalanya.

Vincent terkejut dan tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sayap berwarna hitam yang hanya ada di pundak kanannya, rambut berwarna _silver _itu, mata berwarna hijau, serta sebuah _katana _panjang yang merupakan senjatanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Sephiroth." Ucap Vincent dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"_My, my,_ sungguh anak yang berbakti. Ketika ibumu sedang membutuhkan dirimu, kau muncul," Weiss bertepuk tangan. "Kau tahu Sephy, seandainya..."

Ujung Masamune langsung tertempel di dagu Weiss. "Aku ke sini, karena memang aku INGIN ke sini. Bukan karena orang lain."

"Padahal kau masih bocah, tapi..."

Belum selesai Weiss bicara, Sephiroth langsung menebas Weiss – yang ternyata hanya sekumpulan asap. "Pengecut. Dia tidak pernah berani datang ke sini langsung."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, Cloud, dia sudah mengalahkanmu waktu itu!" Teriak Vincent.

"Aku tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh Cloud," Sephiroth mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Selama masih ada kegelapan dalam hatinya, aku akan tetap hidup. Dan lagipula," ia menatap Lucrecia. "Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan menjemput ibu? Membantunya untuk kembali ke Planet..."

"Ibu... Jadi kau..."

Sephiroth hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian memungut Materia abu-abu yang terjatuh. "Kau tidak membutuhkan ini, Vincent. Dan sekarang, kau harus memikirkan baik-baik, kenapa Lucrecia masih berada di dalam kristal menyebalkan itu."

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, membuat Vincent terhempas keluar dari Crystal Cave. Beberapa batu berjatuhan, menutup pintu masuk ke dalam gua.

"Lucreciaaaaa!"

_Pikirkan baik-baik Vincent_

_Mengapa Lucrecia masih ada di sini..._

_Bukankah itu sudah jelas...?_

_Karena masih ada yang mendambakan cintanya..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

off the record:

tadiny saia mau nampilin mas genesis…tapi berhubung saia engga kenal mas genesis,dan saia takut dihajar sama fansny kalo misalkan saia bikin mas gen terlalu OOC atau engga nyambung,jadi saia putuskan untuk memunculkan sephy ^^

moga-moga lanjutan fic ini engga selama yang kemarin,wkwkwk ~kabur~


	7. Past 5 Extra

**Past Five. Extra : Be My Valentine, Mr. Valentine!**

_wuaaaaaah,maaaf banget fic ini lagi-lagi terlantar...ihks,hiks,om vinny,jangan marah padaku yah Q_Q...aku tetap mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati kok...juga maaf untuk para pembaca setia fic ini,soalny saia lagi sibuk,ditambah koneksi internet yang lelet sangat Q_Q..._

_yah,meski udah basi,tapi yah engga apa2 kan bikin cerita ini ^^?moga2 OOCny engga terlalu parah ^^;;;...enjoy...setting waktu, beberapa minggu setelah ending main storyny xdd_

_disclaimer : final fantasy milik SE_

* * *

><p>Meski tanggal 14 Februari masih lama, tapi para produsen cokelat sudah mulai memperkenalkan cokelat-cokelat yang diproduksi khusus untuk menyambut hari kasih sayang itu. Dan para wanita sudah mulai sibuk memilih cokelat apa yang akan mereka beli, atau kursus kilat untuk membuat cokelat. Lalu bagaimana dengan para gadis di 7th Heaven? Ayo kita intip...<p>

Dipagi hari yang cerah, dimana hari Valentine tinggal dua hari lagi, para gadis di 7th Heaven belum sibuk mempersiapkan cokelat untuk pujaan hatinya masing-masing. Malah, ada yang menggerutu. Siapa dia? Tidak lain, dia adalah...

"Huuuuuh, kalau pergi kemana-mana pasti yang dibicarakan selalu saja Valentine!" Gerutu Yuffie. "Aku benci Valentine!" tambahnya,

"Eh, kamu membenci Vincent?" Tanya Tifa tiba-tiba.

"Kok jadi Vinny sih?" Protes Yuffie. "Yang aku benci hari Valentinenya, bukannya Vinny. Tidak lucu ah, Tifa!"

Tifa terkekeh. "Tapi kan Valentine nama belakangnya Vincent."

"Tifa, _please deh," _Yuffie menatap Tifa dengan kesal.

"Ok-ok. Kalau begitu kenapa kamu membenci hari Valentine?"

"Aku tidak benci, hanya sebal dengan orang-orang yang selalu membicarakannya!"

'Krieeeet'

"Halo, selamat datang," sapa Tifa. "Oh, Shera."

Wanita bernama Shera itu masuk dengan wajah sumringah dan sambil menjinjing kantong plastik. "Halo Tifa. Oh, ada Yuffie juga?"

"Itu apa?" Tanya Yuffie sambil melirik plastik yang dibawa Shera.

"Bahan untuk membuat cokelat," Shera menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya Cid mau makan cokelat?" Yuffie bertopang dagu.

Shera hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Oh iya, aku boleh meminjam dapurmu Tifa? Kalau aku membuatnya di rumahku, bukan kejutan lagi namanya."

"Ummm, apa bahannya ada banyak, Shera?" Tanya Yuffie berhati-hati.

"Iya, aku memang sengaja membawa bahannya banyak. Apa kamu mau membuat cokelat juga, Yuffie?"

"Engg..." Yuffie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Iyaaa...kurang lebih gitu..."

"Pasti untuk Vincent yah?" Goda Shera.

Yang digoda wajahnya memerah. "Ay-ayo kita ke dapur! Kalau kelamaan, nanti cokelatnya tidak selesai-selesai!"

"Huh, tadi bilangnya benci..." Ujar Tifa dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

Yuffie langsung menatap Tifa seolah ingin mencabik-cabik wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya kamu pernah membuat cokelat kan, Yuffie?" Tanya Shera.

Yuffie berhenti ketika Shera bertanya seperti itu. Dengan wajah polos dan panik Yuffie menggeleng.

Tifa menatap Shera dan berkata. "Nampaknya kau harus memberikan kursus kilat untuk Yuffie."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Dan para wanita meluncur ke medan perang, bergelut dengan waktu untuk menciptakan cokelat terenak untuk pujaan hatinya. Shera dengan sabar dan telaten membimbing Yuffie untuk membuat cokelat, terkadang gantian sama Tifa. Selama mereka membuat cokelat, 7th Heaven tutup, dan para pria dilarang untuk masuk, Denzel diajak jalan-jalan oleh Barret, sementara Marlene ikut meramaikan suasana dengan belajar membuat cokelat bersama Yuffie.

Setelah berjuang selama tujuh jam lebih, menciptakan cokelat dengan berbagai rasa, akhirnya Yuffie berhasil membuat cokelat yang ia rasa cocok untuk Vincent. Dan para pria sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke 7th Heaven. Acara memberikan cokelat pun berlangsung dengan damai, tidak nampak batang hidung Vincent mau pun Yuffie. Kemana mereka?

"Ya ampun, Yuffie tertidur di dapur!" Pekik Tifa.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Cloud.

"Sebentar lagi Vincent datang, biarkan saja mereka berdua di sini!" Ide itu muncul dari Cid. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Cloud dan Tifa untuk keluar.

Vincent terdiam ketika sampai di 7th Heaven. Tempat itu dalam keadaan sunyi, tidak ada orang. Dengan sedikit kesal Vincent mengecek ruangannya satu per satu, siapa tahu ada orang. Vincent hari ini tidak mengenakan sarung tangan seperti biasanya. Marlene ingin melihat sidik jari Vincent, oleh sebab itu ia dilarang menggunakan sarung tangan untuk tangan kanannya. Vincent tidak bisa menolak, maksudnya, kalau menolak permintaan Marlene, urusannya bisa runyam. Lebih baik jalankan saja apa yang diminta oleh gadis itu.

Lalu ia pergi menuju ke ruang berkumpul, tetapi ia harus melewati dapur terlebih dulu. Dan di situlah, dugaan Vincent tepat. Meski pun orang yang ada adalah bukan orang yang ingin dia lihat.

"Yuffie..." Ditatapnya cewek ninja yang masih terlelap dengan posisi duduk itu. Pipinya dipenuhi noda cokelat, sementara rambutnya penuh dengan tepung. Kedua alis Vincen naik, bingung melihat kondisi Yuffie dan dapur yang berantakan.

Lalu dia melihat sebuah cokelat tidak jauh dari tangan Yuffie. Pada cokelat itu ada tulisan :

_Be my Valentine, Mr. Valentine!_

Vincent menghela nafas panjang. Itulah sebabnya dia benci hari Valentine. Ketika hendak meletakkan cokelat itu kembali, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah botol plastik hingga terjatuh, dan membuat Yuffie terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Argh, Vinny!" Yuffie berteriak setelah menyadari kalau mahluk yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah bangun tidur adalah Vincent.

"Tidak perlu teriak segala," Vincent menatap Yuffie, sedikit kesal. Diambilnya cokelat tersebut. "Apa kau tidak mau memberikan cokelat ini kepadaku? Atau apa aku langsung memakannya saja?"

Dengan cepat Yuffie merebut cokelat yang dipegang Vincent. Dengan wajah memerah ia berkata. "Tapi aku masih berantakan..."

"Memangnya ada aturan kalau memberikan cokelat di hari Valentine harus dalam kondisi rapih?" Tanya Vincent tanpa emosi. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau..."

Yuffie langsung menarik ujung jubah merah Vincent. "Aku...aku mau! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Hah," Vincent menghela nafas. "Nampaknya aku sudah salah dengan membangunkanmu."

Dengan wajah merah padam dan kepala yang tertunduk, Yuffie menyerahkan cokelat buatannya. "_Would you be my valentine, Mr. Valentine_?"

"Hanya untuk kali ini," jawab Vincent sambil mengambil cokelat itu dari tangan Yuffie. Ia lalu memoteknya terlebih dulu sebelum mengigitnya. "Lumayan. Aku kira kau tidak bisa masak."

"Aku latihan membuatnya selama tujuh jam lebih..." Yuffie masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Vincent menghela nafas sekali lagi, masih ada sedikit cokelat yang tadi ia potek. "Buka mulutmu."

"Hah?" Yuffie mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah cokelat berukuran kecil sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Yuffie. Sementara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Vincent masih berada di depan bibir Yuffie. Entah apa ia sadar atau tidak, tetapi ia mulai menjilati jemari itu.

Kaget, Vincent langsung menarik tangannya. "Kau kira jariku ini cokelat?"

"Heheheheh, maaf," Yuffie menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar," Vincent kembali menghela nafas.

_Valentine tahun ini, tidak buruk juga..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

errr,ada yang tau bahasa bakuny dari potek?jujur,saia blank banget engga tau,graaah!payaaaaah!...udah coba googling engga nemu juga...hiks,hiks...


	8. Past 6

_argh,makin ngaco plotnyaaaaaaaaa...argh,kecewa sama diri sendiri,ihiks T^T_

_anyway,read and review please :)  
><em>

_FF bukan milik saia,punya SE itu...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Past Six : Reflection of Regret<strong>

"Bagus, setelah Weiss sekarang kita harus menghadapi Sephiroth!" Kalimat Cid menggelegar di dalam 7th Heaven.

Reeve menatap Vincent dengan sedikit gusar. "Apa kau yakin kalau yang kau lihat itu adalah Sephiroth, Vincent?"

"Atau mungkin itu hanya refleksi dari penyesalanmu, Vincent?" Tanya Shelke.

"Refleksi penyesalan?" Tifa melirik Shelke.

"Nampaknya ada beberapa Materia yang tercemar oleh Geo Stigma. Efek yang ditimbulkan bermacam-macam..."

"Uwooo, sebentar!" Yuffie memotong penjelasan Shelke, dan gadis itu terlihat tidak senang karena Yuffie melakukannya. "Jadi maksudmu Materia bisa terkena Geo Stigma?"

"Hanya Materia berwarna abu-abu itu saja," jawab Shelke. "Kita harus berhati-hati bila berada di dekat Materia itu. Nampaknya sangat berbahaya. Materia itu menyerap sesuatu – mungkin kenangan atau sebuah perasaan, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyerang kita."

"Waow, Materia bisa menyerang kita..." Denzel bergumam kagum.

"Bila Materia Summon bisa memanggil mahluk Summon, Materia abu-abu itu kurang lebih memiliki cara kerja yang sama. Hanya saja, yang dipanggil bukan mahluk summon, tetapi sesuatu atau seseorang yang paling ditakuti oleh kita," Shelke menjelaskan. "Atau bisa juga, refleksi penyesalan."

"Tapi Sephiroth nampak begitu jelas, dan lagipula..."

"Sephiroth itu asli, hanya Weiss yang merupakan refleksi penyesalan." Shelke menyela Vincent.

"Kenapa harus Weiss? Aku tidak memiliki penyesalan apa pun tentang dia..."

"Karena yang satunya lagi, masih ada di sini. Materia itu mengambil sosok lainnya yang terlibat dalam penyesalan orang yang berada di dekatnya," ucap Shelke lirih. "Materia itu nampaknya hanya bisa men-summon mereka yang sudah kembali ke Planet."

_Karena yang satunya lagi, masih ada di sini... Apa itu maksudnya, __Lucrecia? _Yuffie bertanya dalam hati.

"Weiss juga berkata demikian, membangkitkan mereka yang sudah kembali ke Planet."

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Tifa.

"Aku akan mengurus Sephiroth," Cloud yang daritadi bersandar di tembok dan tidak mengatakan apa pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalian bantu Vincent untuk..."

"Tidak." Suara dingin Vincent terdengar. "Aku akan mengurus Weiss sendiri. Aku yang telah membawanya kembali ke sini, maka harus aku sendiri yang mengirimnya ke Lifestream."

"Apa kau serius? Kau sanggup melawan Weiss sendirian?" Barret menatap Vincent.

"Apa kau meragukanku? Aku pernah mengalahkannya sekali."

"Vincent, tunggu!" Reeve berusaha menghentikan Vincent yang sudah berjalan keluar. Disusul oleh sosok Cloud.

Cid membuang puntung rokoknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, apa yang kami lakukan? Mereka berdua bilang jangan ikut campur."

"Kita harus tetap membantu mereka. Kita menunggu di luar Crystal Cave." Reeve memberi komando. "Ayo berangkat!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Menggunakan _Fire _Materia Cloud berhasil menghancurkan batu yang menghalangi jalan masuk menuju Crystal Cave. Setelah itu seorang pria bersayap hitam melesat keluar, ujung _Katana -_nya berhasil melukai pipi Cloud yang tidak siap dengan serangan musuh.

"Sephiroth!" Teriak Cloud sambil berlari mengejar pria itu. Meninggalkan Vincent yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Ayo Vinny, lawan aku!" Teriak Weiss yang berdiri di dekat Crystal Lucrecia.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Weiss?" Vincent bertanya dalam perjalanannya menuju ke tempat Weiss berdiri. "Kau bahkan tidak nyata. Kau berada di sini karena Materia abu-abu itu..."

"Ck, ck, ck," Weiss menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku ini, nyata. Vincent Valentine, senyata dirimu. Aku belum mati."

Vincent terhenti. "Apa?"

"Tapi sayangnya, saudaraku mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolongku," Weiss menunduk. "Karena itu aku mencari Materia ini, untuk mengembalikan dia! Dan menghancurkan Planet ini!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, Weiss!" Vincent mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, Death Penalty.

"Coba hentikan aku kalau kau bisa, Vinny!" Weiss tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ruangan sudah dipenuhi oleh duplikat Weiss yang berjumlah sangat banyak. "Silahkan kau cari aku yang asli, Vinny!"

Dengan kesal Vincent mulai menembak duplikat Weiss satu per satu, namun bukannya berkurang, mereka malah bertambah banyak. Yang tadinya hanya diam sekarang mereka melawan, Vincen harus berlari dan loncat ke sana – sini untuk menghindari serangan membabi buta itu. Hingga akhirnya salah satu duplikat Weiss berhasil merebut Death Penalty, dua lainnya berhasil menahan tangan Vincent.

"Nah, Vinny," Weiss – nampaknya yang ini merupakan Weiss yang asli – berjalan mendekati Crystal Lucrecia. Sementara Vincent dalam keadaan berlutut di atas kedua lulutnya, tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan karena sudah berhasil dicengkram dengan keras. "Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghancurkan orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini, tepat di hadapanmu, dan kau dalam kondisi tidak berdaya."

"Tidak, Weiss, hentikan!" Vincent berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun semakin keras ia berusaha, cengkraman di tangannya semakin keras juga.

Weiss mengarahkan senjatanya yang merupakan _Gunblade _ke Crystal. Ia menyeringai.

"Tidaaaaaaaak!"

'**Jleeeb'**

"Argh,,,"

"APA?" Kening Weiss berkerut.

_Gunblade _Weiss tidak mengenai Crystal tersebut, tetapi sekarang sedang tertanam di dalam perut Yuffie. Gadis ninja itu berdiri di antara Weiss dan Crystal.

"Syukurlah, aku datang...tepat...waktu..." Ujarnya tertatih karena menahan sakit. Ia tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Vincent.

Mata Vincent membelak. "Yuffie..."

Weiss langsung mencabut senjatanya, lalu menghilangkan semua duplikatnya dan kemudian pergi. Tubuh Yuffie langsung terjatuh ke bawah.

"Yuffieeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

><p><em>nyahahahahah,tak potong di sini dulu deh...bener-bener lagi stuck sebetulny Q_Q -niatny mau menjadi author yang jahat,tapi engga jadi-<em>


	9. Past Six Five

_uhhh,entah saia lagi kesambet apa kok bisa ngalir gini yah ideny?xixixi...anyway,enjoy :)_

_Final Fantasy dan karakternya adalah milik SE  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lorong rumah sakit milik WRO dipenuhi oleh orang yang lalu lalang, ada juga mereka yang sedang menunggu kabar dari dokter. Di antara mereka terdapat wajah familiar. Tifa sedari tadi mondar-mandir dari ujung lorong ke ujung lainnya, Cloud yang bersandar ke dinding sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Tifa lalu berganti ke sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang terletak di depannya, Barret bersama Denzel dan Marlene duduk di salah satu ujung lorong, karena itu adalah batas anak kecil boleh masuk, Cid berdiri di seberang Cloud sambil menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali ke lantai, Shelke duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di antara Cloud dan Vincent. Sementara Vincent sendiri hanya berdiri, diam seribu bahasa seperti biasanya.<p>

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam berlari menuju rombongan Cloud dan kawan-kawan, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Tolong katakan kalau dia selamat!"

"Tuan Godo..." Tifa mengenali pria itu sebagai Godo, ayah dari Yuffie. "Belum ada kabar dari dokter."

Godo memperhatikan wajah mereka satu per satu hingga matanya melihat sosok Vincent yang berdiri di sampingnya. "KAU! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu!" Ia mencengkram jubah Vincent.

"Aku tahu," Vincent menjawab tanpa menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

Satu pukulan menghantam wajah Vincent. Godo pelakunya. "Kau, setelah membuat anakku nyaris mati, tidak bisakah setidaknya kau menunjukkan rasa simpati? Apa kau tidak punya perasaan!"

"Kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan, aku akan membiarkan anakmu tewas di sana."

"Seandainya anakku tidak pergi ke sana, mungkin dia baik-baik saja. Seandainya kau menolongnya waktu itu, dia masih bisa tertawa bersamaku sekarang!" Godo berteriak. "Pria macam apa kau, membiarkan seorang wanita untuk melindungimu? Seharusnya kita yang melindungi mereka!"

"Tuan Godo..." Tifa menarik Godo menjauh dari Vincent. "Tolong hentikan. Ini bukan salah Vincent, bukan salah siapa-siapa."

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa? Apa maksudmu nona?" Godo bertanya sambil melirik ke belakang. "Jelas-jelas pria ini yang telah membuat anakku terluka!"

Sosok Reeve terlihat sedang berjalan cepat dari ujung lorong tempat Barret beserta anak-anak menunggu. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Ditengah kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh kedatangan ayah Yuffie, Vincent menyelinap keluar. Shelke sempat melihatnya, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata merah Vincent. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, Cloud juga mengetahui kepergian Vincent.

"Kau mau pergi ke sana?" Tanya Cloud ketika ia berhasil menyusul Vincent ke pintu keluar.

"Kau pikir aku mau pergi ke mana lagi selain ke sana?"

"Kalau kau pergi ke sana sendiri, itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri." Cloud mendekati Vincent. "Paling tidak, tunggu sampai Yuffie..."

"Dia sudah mati, Cloud." Suara dingin Vincent terdengar bergetar diawal kalimat. "Kau, dari semuanya tahu hal itu. Aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dia bahkan sudah tewas sebelum kau kembali."

"Lalu kau ingin mengambil Materia abu-abu itu untuk menyelamatkan Yuffie? Apa kau yakin kalau Materia itu benar-benar bisa membangkitkan mereka yang sudah kembali ke Planet? Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Kalau ternyata tidak bisa," Vincent mengibaskan jubahnya. "Aku akan menjemput Yuffie ke Lifestream. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya. Cukup satu orang yang tewas karena melindungiku... Atau dosaku akan bertambah lagi, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau tidak berhasil, aku tidak bisa membantu. _Good luck, _Vincent."

Vincent mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit sementara Cloud berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Lima jam sebelumnya..._

"Yuffie!" Vincent berlari ke tempat Yuffie rubuh.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa memutar posisi tubunya yang terngkurap, Vincent yang melakukannya. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah sudah aku katakan, jangan ikuti aku!"

"Sesuatu, menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu... Sebab..."

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Vincent mengeluarkan sebuah Magic Materia, lalu berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Yuffie.

Yuffie mencengkram lengan pria berambut hitam itu. "Percuma, Vinny... Lebih baik kau simpan...kekuatanmu...untuk melawan Weiss... Jangan kau...buang-buang kekuatanmu dengan sia-sia..."

"Menolongmu, bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia." Ucap Vincent tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka Yuffie.

Yuffie terkekeh. "Aku tahu kalau kau sebetulnya orang baik, Vinny. Hanya saja kau jarang memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain."

"Untuk apa memperlihatkan kebaikan kepada orang lain?" Konsentrasi Vincent buyar karena diajak bicara oleh Yuffie, padahal luka ninja Wutai itu belum sembuh total. Ia mengambil sebuah botol berwarna biru dari balik jubahnya. "Sudah aku bilang jangan banyak bicara!"

"Kau tahu...meskipun aku mati di sini, aku tidak menyesal... Sebab aku berhasil...melindungi seseorang... Terlebih lagi orang itu...adalah orang spesial untuk seseorang yang spesial untukku..." Yuffie tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin, aku akan bertemu...dengan...dengan Aerith di sana... Dan juga, ibuku..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati karena melindungiku..."

Yuffie menyentuh pipi Vincent. "Aku yakin, kau bisa mengalahkan Weiss. Dan...menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Lucrecia. Aku percaya kepadamu, Vincent Valentine... Paling tidak...jangan biarkan kematianku sia-sia..."

"Sudah aku katakan tadi bukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati..."

"Aku...mencintaimu, Vincent..."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Syukurlah kalau kau tahu..." Yuffie tersenyum lembut sebelum menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Yuffie..? Yuffie? Yuffieeeee!"

Cloud datang disaat Vincent berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Oh tidak," ia pun berlari ke arah Vincent.

* * *

><p><em>sumpah,ngerasa kalau vinny rada OOC di sini...agak bingung soalny gimana rekasi om vinny kalau dalam kondisi gini...ugh,im sucks X_X<em>

_uuh,maksudny sih judul chap ini mau pake titik,eh tak bisa...yo wes lah~~~  
><em>

_read and review please :)_


	10. Past 7

_aduuuuuuh,ini kok saia updateny dikit-dikit bangett sih?grrr,gak dapet feel bukan bikin panjang...hiks,maafkan saia T^T_

_makasih untuk reviewny ^^ dan sudah mau mengikuti fanfic ini dari awal hingga chap ini...tenang,tamatny masih jauh kok -plak-_

_untuk swandie : yup,weiss ini musuhny om vinny di DoC...setting fic ini sebulan setelah tamatny DoC...dan setelah saia pikir-pikir,fanfic ini ngasih spoiler,tidaaaaaaak...semoga engga ada yang sadar -plak-  
><em>

_well,please enjoy this fic...dan semoga untuk ke depanny saia bisa ngetik lebih panjang _ _"  
><em>

_**Final Fantasy sepenuhny milik SE**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Past Seven : Present or Past?<strong>

"Hojo!" Vincent terbang ke dalam Crystal Cave dalam wujud Chaosnya.

"Hah, dan aku kira kalau kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukmu kau akan bersedih." Weiss menyeringai. "Sama seperti ketika kau kehilangan Lucrecia."

"DIAM!" Vincent mengacungkan Death Penalty ke arah Weiss. "Aku akan mengirimmu ke Lifestream. Meski pun itu hal terakhir yang aku lakukan."

"Hah, silahkan coba, Vinny!" Weiss langsung menembakkan Gunblade miliknya ke arah Vincent.

Dalam sekejap peluru berterbangan di dalam Crystal Cave. Weiss masih terus menembak dengan membabi buta sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Vincent hanya bisa menghindar dan tidak sanggup membalas serangan Weiss yang cukup cepat itu. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang, menunggu musuhnya lengah.

Itu dia! Yang dinantikan telah hadir! Dengan gesit Vincent terbang ke atas Weiss lalu menembaknya. Namun Weiss menyadarinya, ia pun sempat menghindar.

"Ha, apa itu yang terbaik darimu, Vincent? Ternyata dugaanku tidak salah, kau memang tidak berguna!" Teriak Weiss.

"Dulu, aku memang tidak berguna. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah berubah," Vincent berdiri di belakang Weiss. Tangan kirinya menembus tubuh pria di hadapannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar letusan pistol. Sebuah peluru melesat dengan cepat ke arah kristal, dan...

**'Traaang'**

Peluru itu berhasil menghancurkan kristalnya, dan sekarang tertanam di dada Lucrecia yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Lucreciaaaa!" Vincent melepaskan tangannya, kemudian terbang menuju tempat wanita itu terbaring.

Suara tawa Weiss menggema, meski pun darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya, namun ia terus tertawa. "Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihatmu menderita seperti ini, Vincent... Kau...kehilangan orang yang berarti untukmu, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau, kehilangan Lucrecia sebanyak dua kali... Bisakah kau bayangkan itu?"

"Kalau begitu," Weis mengangkat tinjunya ke udara tinggi-tinggi. "Tunggu aku di sana, saudaraku. Maaf...aku telah mengecewakanmu..."

"Lucrecia!" Vincent ingin mengeluarkan sebuah Materia berwarna hijau, namun seseorang menghentikannya.

"Kalau kau menolongnya, ibu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke Planet."

Vincent menggerakkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk mengambil senjatanya. "Sephiroth." Namun lagi-lagi Sephiroth berhasil menghentikannya.

"Vin...cent..." Suara lirih seorang wanita terdengar.

"Lucrecia."Vincent yang sudah kembali ke sosok aslinya menatap wanita itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah Materia berwarna abu-abu. "Weiss bermaksud untuk menggunakannya... Tapi Sephiroth...berhasil merebutnya kembali."

"Merebutnya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Materia ini, tercipta dari sel Jenova yang ada di dalam tubuhku," jawab Lucrecia pelan. "Kau ingat, ketika kita pertama kali kita bertemu...di sini? Setelah kau mengatakan...kalau anakku sudah tewas...aku mencari cara, agar bisa menyusulnya... Namun sel Jenova yang ada dalam tubuhku, Planet tidak mau menerimaku... Lalu aku berpikir...bila sel ini, bisa dimasukkan, pasti ada...cara, untuk mengeluarkannya..."

Lucrecia mengecup Materia itu dengan lembut, lalu memberikannya kepada Vincent. "Selama tiga tahun ini...aku mencari cara...dan berhasil... Namun kemudian... Weiss bangkit... Hojo... Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya bila dia ada di sini... Jika dia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi... Oleh karena itu aku, masuk ke dalam kristal ini."

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu kan, fungsi dari Materia abu-abu itu?" Tanya Sephiroth yang sedang bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya sambil menahan tubuh ibunya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Mengembalikan mereka yang sudah kembali ke Planet."

Sephiroth mengangguk. "Cara kerjanya sama seperti Summon Materia. Hanya saja..."

"Ketika kita memikirkan orang yang ingin kita hidupkan kembali, sel ini akan pergi ke Lifestream, lalu masuk ke dalam Mako yang mewakili orang tersebut. Dan Planet akan menolaknya, mengeluarkan dia dari Lifestream, lalu dia hidup lagi... Paling tidak, itulah teorinya..." Lucrecia memotong kalimat anaknya. "Maafkan aku, Vincent. Aku tidak yakin, apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan Yuffie dengan ini."

"Tapi kau..."

"Masa depanmu, adalah dengan Yuffie, Vincent. Sebab aku, hanyalah masa lalumu... Masa lalu, yang tidak pernah dan bisa kau miliki..." Lucrecia menyentuh pipi Vincent yang dingin.

"Kau harus memilih, Vincent. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memilih ibuku."

"Tampaknya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Vincent tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Lucrecia. Kau selalu membantuku. Sementara aku... Apa yang aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Kau, sudah membuat hidupku bahagia. Meski hanya sesaat. Dan paling tidak, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, untuk menembus kesalahanku di masa lalu, kepadamu..."

"Kau tidak pernah mempunyai dosa kepadaku, Lucrecia, tidak pernah." Vincent mengecup lembut punggung tangan Lucrecia. "Apakah, kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Apa yang harus aku maafkan? Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadaku. Dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, tanpa kau minta, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Perlahan tubuh wanita itu mulai menghilang. "Terima kasih, Vincent. Karena kau tidak memilih masa lalumu."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu, Lucrecia..." Vincent melepaskan kepergian Lucrecia bersama dengan Sephiroth.

_Aku, melakukan hal yang benar kan?_

_Lucrecia..._

* * *

><p><em>jujur,saia lupa sama plot mengenai materia abu-abu ini...awalny tuh mau saia bikin jadi apa yah?karena lupa,beberapa hari belakangan ini saia baca-baca penjelasan mengenai lifestream,mako,sel jenova,dan sebagainy dan sebagainy...ngerasa ada yang kurang,tapi mau gimana lagi?saia cuma bisa mudeng dan paham sebatas ini,hiks :(<br>_

_ngerasa ada sedikit OOC _ _"...anyway,read and review please :)...masih kurang puas dengan penjelasan materia abu-abu ini _ _"  
><em>


	11. Past Seven Five

_argh,lagi-lagi masih pendeeeeeek update-ny _...hiks,mau gimana lagi Q_Q...maaf karena lagi-lagi saia menelantarkan fic ini,keasikan donload film,xixixi...anyway,selamat puasa untuk yang menjalankanny ^^...oh,and a little warning...**akan lebih baik kalau membaca cerita ini ketika anda sedang tidak berpuasa,ehm,soalny ada scene *uhuk***...well anyway,enjoy :)_

_karakter sepenuhny milik Square-Enix  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Vincent! Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Tifa dengan wajah khawatir di saat melihat sosok Vincent yang babak belur di lorong rumah sakit. "Dan kenapa kau terluka seperti itu?"<p>

Shelke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Materia abu-abu itu?"

Tifa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shelke, kemudian berganti ke tangan Vincent yang tengah menggenggam sebuah Materia berwarna abu-abu. Materia, yang menyebabkan ini semua...

"Dia memberikannya kepadaku." Jawab Vincent sambil berlalu. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, Cid menahannya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan masuk dulu, ayah Yuffie..."

"Kalau aku tidak masuk sekarang, kita akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya!" Hardik Vincent. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menunjukkan emosinya.

Cid sempat melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang lain. Barret dan Tifa tanpa ragu memberi anggukan, begitu pula Nanaki, sementara Shelke tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa hingga Cloud angkat bicara. "Biarkan dia lewat, Cid. Vincent harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Dan aku rasa, dia siap menanggung semua akibatnya."

Vincent mengendus kesal. "Tidak perlu kau katakan, tentu saja aku siap."

Cloud memberi tanda agar Cid memberikan jalan untuk Vincent menggunakan dagunya. Dengan ragu Cid membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini lagi?" Teriak Godo begitu melihat Vincent.

"Tuan Godo, tolong tenang dulu, Vincent sedang berusaha untuk menolong Yuffie."

"Hah, ya ,tentu saja! Setelah dia berhasil membunuh anakku, tentu saja belum lengkap kalau dia belum mencoba untuk menghidupkannya lagi!"

Vincent tidak menggubrisnya dan berjalan menuju ke dekat ranjang tempat Yuffie terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mengeluarkan Materia abu-abu tersebut, dengan sendirinya Materia itu langsung melayang di atas dada Yuffie, dan dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Yuffie.

Semenit, lima menit, sepuluh, dua pulu, setengah jam lebih, namun belum ada pergerakan berarti dari Yuffie. Dia masih sama seperti tadi. Teman-teman yang lain sudah mulai panik, Godo juga sudah menunjukkan kalau batas kesabarannya hampir habis.

"Vincent..." Kata Tifa lirih.

"_Oh ayolah Vincent! Apa kau melupakan apa yang dibutuhkan seorang putri untuk terbangun dari tidurnya?_" Sebuah suara wanita menggema dalam benak Vincent.

"_Ibu, sudahlah! Tinggalkan saja dia! Ayo kita pergi..._" Rengek suara satunya lagi. Yang pasti itu bukan suara Sephiroth.

"_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan..._"

Vincent menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuffie, Godo sempat mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk menghentikan apa pun yang akan dilakukan oleh Vincent, namun Tifa menahannya. Dengan lembut Vincent mengecup bibir Yuffie, tidak lama, tapi juga tidak sebentar.

Kelopak mata Yuffie terbuka dengan lambat, ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Vincent. Setengah sadar, Yuffie membalasnya, mengecup bibir Vincent tidak kalah lembutnya. Hingga sesuatu berusaha menyeruak keluar dari dalam dirinya, membuat tubuhnya sempat menegang beberapa saat.

Vincent melepaskan bibirnya, kemudian Materia abu-abu tersebut keluar, jatuh ke tangan Vincent.

"Hei, kenapa Materianya keluar lagi?" Tanya Cid bingung.

"Kalau tidak keluar, nanti Yuffie akan hidup abadi." Jawab Shelke yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersandar.

"Yuffieeeeee!" Tuan Godo langsung memeluk anaknya seerat mungkin dengan air mata berlinang.

"Aku akan memberikan Materia ini kepada Reeve." Vincent undur diri di waktu yang tepat, ketika perhatian Yuffie tengah tercurah kepada ayahnya yang menangis bahagia, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang juga ikut merasakan luapan kebahagiaan pria tersebut.

Saat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, Vincent sempat berbelok ke sebuah taman. Ia berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut dan jubahnya, kedua matanya ia tutup rapat.

_Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Lucrecia... Aku, tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa dirimu..._

* * *

><p><em>saia janji,dan akan berusaha agar update selanjutny bisa lebih panjang Q_Q<br>_


	12. Past 8

_halo-halo ^^,ehm,saia sedang berusaha memenuhi janji kalau nge-update fic ini akan lebih panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumny _ _"...tapi kayany ini belum begitu panjang...tapi paling engga lebih baik dari yang kemarin...anyway,read and review please :)...owh and,selamat puasa :)_**  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer : Karakter Final Fantasy adalah milik Square-Enix.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Past Eight : Because I Want To<strong>

"Apa kau yakin kau sudah sembuh, Yuffie?" Tanya Godo ketika anaknya sedang bersiap-siap pergi dari Wutai. Sehari setelah Yuffie siuman, Godo langsung membawa pulang anaknya tanpa basa-basi. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu, dan kesehatannya sudah pulih seratus persen. Bahkan sebetulnya, disaat Yuffie membuka mata, dia sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan memang. Tapi toh istirahat satu atau dua hari sudah cukup.

"Dad, ayolah. Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yuffie dengan wajah risih karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Alasanku mau tinggal lama di sini karena aku sedikit khawatir dan merindukan Wutai. Tapi sekarang, aku punya tugas."

"Apa? Patroli malam di sebuah kota tidak jelas dengan pria yang menjadi penyebab kau mati?!"

"Dan pria itu juga yang menyelamatkanku!" Yuffie bertolak pinggang. "Dad, bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan Vincent? Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, aku masih hidup!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa mati seperti pria itu?!"

"Berarti aku bisa hidup bahagia bersama Vincent selamanya," celetuk Yuffie disela cengirannya. Nampaknya Yuffie sedang mengkhayalkan sesuatu, tentunya ada hubungannya dengan Vincent, dan hubungan mereka yang belum jelas – atau sebetulnya sudah sangat jelas hanya saja Yuffie ingin hubungan mereka lebih dari yang sekarang.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Godo meng-karate chop kepala Yuffie. "Masa depan bukan sesuatu yang semudah itu untuk kau bicarakan!"

"Iiiish, aku tahu, dad!" Yuffie meringis sakit sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku segala!"

"Ya, mungkin aku harusnya membelah kepalamu dan melihat apa isinya!" Godo langsung mengunci leher Yuffie menggunakan tangannya. Meskipun sang anak meronta-ronta, Godo tidak melepaskannya. "Aku serius Yuffie. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Yuffie menghela nafas panjang. "Dad, kau jangan terlalu berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku janji, aku tidak akan terluka bahkan sampai mati lagi."

"Jika kau sampai terluka..." Godo mengepalkan tangan. "Aku bersumpah kalau orang tanpa ekspresi itu akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Dad..." Yuffie hanya bisa pasrah. "Yah, semoga tidak akan terjadi hal buruk nanti."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Suasana siang ini di 7th Heaven sangat damai, pengunjung cukup ramai, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya diam atau menonton televisi. Tifa menatap ke luar jendela, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat sosok tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam bar.

"Haloooo!"

"Lama tidak jumpa, Yuffie. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Tifa.

"Baik, sangat baik malah!" Yuffie nyengir kuda. "Kemana yang lain? Kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi?"

"Yah, Barret mengajak Denzel dan Marlene jalan-jalan dan Nanaki ikut bersama mereka, Shelke sedang di markas WRO, sedang meneliti Materia abu-abu, kalau Reeve setahuku dia sedang pergi ke Kalm, Cid, yah, seperti biasa, dia sedang sibuk membangun roket. Reeve nampaknya tertarik dengan impian Cid untuk pergi ke angkasa, karena itu dia mendanainya."

"Hah, tapi waktu itu kan dia sudah pergi ke luar angkasa," tukas Yuffie sambil mengambil segelas air putih yang diberikan Tifa.

"Nampaknya Cid ingin pergi ke sana lagi."

"Cloud?"

"Seperti biasa, dia sedang mengantar paket."

"Ummm, Vincent?" Yuffie berusaha mengecilkan suaranya, agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar selain dirinya dan Tifa. Padahal Tifa sendiri bisa saja tidak dengar saking kecilnya suara Yuffie.

**'Krieeet'**

Tifa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk "Selamat datang di..." Tifa tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia terkejut seolah sedang melihat hantu di siang hari.

Pria yang ditatap Tifa tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan hanya berkata, "Apa?"

Yuffie menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar suara tersebut, dan langsung terkejut melihat sosok Vincent yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Gya, Vinny! Kau membuatku jantungan!"

"Ah, halo Vincent." Tifa akhirnya tersenyum. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Ada urusan," jawab Vincent sambil berjalan. Diliriknya Yuffie yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Kenapa?"

"Oh ya, Yuffie, tadi kau mencari Vincent. Itu orangnya sudah ada."

"Tifaaaa!" Geram Yuffie kesal, sementara Tifa terkekeh geli.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Errr, ummmm..." Yuffie jadi gugup.

"Nanti malam kita patroli di Edge seperti biasa," ucap Vincent tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yuffie.

"Yah, tentu!" Yuffie pun memberi hormat dan dalam hati sedikit berterima kasih karena Vincent telah mengalihkan pembicaraaan. Sebab ia belum tahu akan apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Vincent.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sekeras apa pun usaha Yuffie meminta agar malam tidak datang, nyatanya malam tetap datang. Dulu dia sangat menginginkan waktu malam lebih –panjang, tapi sekarang sebaliknya. Dengan wajah lesu ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, dan merupakan bangunan tertinggi di kota Edge. Biasanya, Yuffie selalu mengawasi kota dari atas gedung ini. Dan hal itu juga yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

Langit malam terlihat sepi, tidak ada bintang apalagi bulan. Yuffie menghela nafas panjang. Sudah satu jam dia berada di sini, tidak ada kejadian yang begitu berarti, nampaknya kota ini tidak membutuhkan petugas patroli lagi. Sepi kembali menyergap setiap sudut kota Edge.

"Dimana Vinny, kenapa belum terlihat daritadi...?" Yuffie mengambil Handphonenya, melihat _inbox _yang kosong, berusaha menelepon Vincent namun selalu berakhir dengan suara _voice mail_.

"Aku kira kalau tadi siang aku menyuruhmu untuk berpatroli, bukan duduk santai menikmati langit malam."

Yuffie KENAL suara itu! Dan suara itu juga yang membuatnya menjatuhkan Handphone – yang untungnya tidak terjatuh dari lantai tiga, hanya terjatuh ke dekat kakinya saja. "Vincent! Jangan pernah membuatku terkejut lagi! Bagaimana kalau aku tewas karena serangan jantung?"

"Berarti kekhawatiran ayahmu tidak terbukti."

"Eh?"

Vincent mengendus kesal. "Bisakah kau bilang kepada ayahmu untuk berhenti menggangguku? Cukup satu Kisaragi saja yang mengganggu hidupku."

"Heee, apaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Yuffi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Wajahnya terlihat malu, juga kesal. Malu karena perbuatan ayahnya dan kesal dengan perbuatan ayahnya. Tunggu, itu sama saja...

"Jadi untukmu, aku ini sebuah gangguan?"

"Gangguan? Siapa yang berkata demikian?"

Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah dengar Vincent berkata seperti itu. "Eh?" Yuffie menatap Vincent yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. "Tapi kau bilang..."

"Aku bilang, cukup satu Kisaragi yang menganggu hidupku. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kau merupakan gangguan bagiku."

"Eh?" Yuffie mulai bingung dengan ucapan Vincent.

"Mungkin untuk kali ini kau harus mematuhi ucapan ayahmu dan kembali ke Wutai. Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan damai di sana."

"Hah?" Yuffie semakin tidak mengerti. "Vincent, apa sebelum kau ke sini kepalamu sempat terbentur? Atau kau sedang sekarat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Vincent pelan. "Tadi siang kau mencariku, ada perlu apa?"

Sekali lagi Yuffie bingung, padahal seharusnya dia senang karena malam ini Vincent banyak bicara. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya bingung dan sedikit ketakutan! "Vinny, apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa daritadi kau bicara terus...?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Tunggu!" Yuffie menghentikan langkah Vincent. "Bu, bukannya aku tidak mau. Hanya saja...rasanya aneh. Kalau kau jadi banyak bicara. Aku...lebih suka Vincent yang tidak banyak omong."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali menjadi Vincent yang tidak banyak omong." Ketika Vincent kembali bergerak, lagi-lagi Yuffie berteriak. "Ada perlu apa lagi?"

"Wa...waktu di rumah sakit waktu itu...apa benar kalau kau..." Wajah Yuffie langsung memerah, entah sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah sebelum menanyakan hal ini... "menciumku...?" Jika bisa, mungkin akan ada asap yang keluar dari ubun-ubun kepalanya saking malunya dia.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, mungkin kau tidak akan ada di sini, dan aku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh ayahmu."

"Apa kau melakukannya...karena terpaksa? Atau karena sebuah keharusan...?"

"Waktu itu, karena sebuah keharusan, sebab jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku bisa kehilangan dirimu." Vincent menatap lurus ke arah manik-manik mata Yuffie. "Tapi lain kali, aku melakukannya bukan karena sebuah keharusan, tapi karena aku ingin."

"Ohhh..." Sedetik kemudian Yuffie menyadari kalau ada jawaban yang sangat amat membuatnya terkejut. "APA?"

Vincent tersenyum! Walau hanya sedetik! Tapi itu sudah sangat berharga untuk Yuffie, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Vincent tersenyum! Namun Vincent tidak menjawab teriakan Yuffie dan pergi. Tubuh Yuffie seolah tidak bertulang lagi setelah mendengar kalimat Vincent barusan, untuk berdiri saja tidak sanggup. Dia langsung terjatuh dengan wajah yang sangat merah, seolah wajahnya sedang terbakar. Ya, memang terbakar...oleh cinta.

"Vinny, Vinny pasti tadi bercanda! Ya, cuma bercanda!" Yuffie terus menerus mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan agar dia bisa segera sadar, kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Pasti kepalanya tadi terbentur, ya aku yakin! Atau Chaos sedang kacau di dalam tubuhnya, jadi ada efek sampingnya..."

Dan Yuffie menghabiskan sisa malam dengan membuat seribu satu alasan atas kalimat Vincent yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Meskipun, dia sangat mengharapkannya...

* * *

><p><em>apakah yuffie akan mendapatkan ciuman keduany dengan vincent?stay tune guys :P<em>


	13. Past 9

_Yay, akhirny bisa ngelanjutin fic ini lagi _~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~. _Dan kacamata udah benar lagi, jadi bisa ngeliat pake dua mata lagi. Kayakny sebentar lagi fic ini bakalan tamat, xixixi. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca sampai sejauh ini *bows*  
><em>

_Seluruh karakter adalah milik Square-Enix  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Past Nine : Memories<strong>

Ulang tahun Tifa tinggal sebentar lagi, semua sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuknya. Cloud dan Vincent tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Membuat Tifa dan Yuffie sedikit murung.

Vincent berdiri di depan pintu gerbang ShinRa Mansion di Nibelheim, tempat itu benar-benar semakin rusak dan tidak terawat. Vincent menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu gerbang. Bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantui dirinya, ketika ia pertama kali tiba di sini, sosok Lucrecia menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Reeve meminta tolong kepada Vincent untuk merapihkan tempat ini. Padahal WRO memiliki banyak petugas kebersihan, tapi kenapa Reeve malah menyuruh Vincent untuk melakukannya, sendirian pula?

Ruang utama tambah hancur setelah Vincent bertarung melawan Rosso beberapa waktu lalu. Sudah dua kali dengan yang sekarang Vincent masuk ke ShinRa Mansion semenjak ia bergabung dengan Cloud, perasaan itu masih tetap ada. Perasaan rindu kepada masa lalu, kepada orang yang tidak pernah bisa ia lihat lagi, selain dalam kenangan.

Halaman belakang di malam hari, lebih sepi dibandingkan di masa lalu. Dulu, seseorang selalu duduk di bawah pohon besar nan rindang itu, menunggu orang lain datang dan menemaninya. Sekarang, hanya rumput layu yang setia duduk di sana.

"_Vincent..._" Sebuah suara memanggil Vincent dengan lembut.

"Lucrecia!" Vincent mencari asal suara tersebut, dari halaman belakang.

Sosok Lucrecia berdiri di bawah pohon tersebut. Begitu nyata, seolah ia hidup kembali. Menggunakan gaun putih yang indah, ia tersenyum lembut. "Maaf, tapi aku belum bisa kembali ke Planet jika belum melakukan ini."

"Melakukan, apa?"

Lucrecia menunjuk sebuah keranjang yang biasa digunakan untuk piknik. "Menikmati malam bersamamu, sekali lagi. Dan menjelaskan sesuatu, agar kau bisa melepaskan semua kenangan tentangku."

Meski ragu dengan sosok yang ia lihat sekarang nyata atau tidak, akhirnya Vincent menerima tawaran Lucrecia dan duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Lucrecia menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu tersenyum. "Kau, sudah berubah jauh."

"Tentu saja aku berubah, tubuhku sudah diutak-atik."

"Maaf." Lucrecia duduk di sebelah Vincent. "Sephiroth berkata kalau semua ini akan sia-sia, tapi aku memang tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang sebelum melakukan ini."

"Sephiroth, tiba-tiba dia menjadi anak yang baik. Sungguh berbeda ketika kami melawannya."

Lucrecia tertawa. "Dia sebetulnya anak yang baik. Hanya ingin bersama ibunya, itu saja."

"Paling tidak, kau bahagia bisa bersama dengannya sekarang."

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau masih berhutang maaf kepadaku, kau tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Dulu, kau berbohong kepadaku. Mengatakan kalau Sephiroth sudah tewas."

"Ah, itu. Aku rasa, itu untuk yang terbaik, bukan?"

"Tidak!"

Vincent menghela nafas, "baik. Aku minta maaf."

"Itu baru yang terbaik," Lucrecia tersenyum.

Angin malam nampaknya tidak sanggup membuat mereka berdua kedinginan. Suasana masih sunyi, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Vincent." Suara Lucrecia terdengar. "Ketika aku, dan ayahmu berhasil memahami fungsi Chaos dan Omega, kami begitu senang. Lalu mencoba untuk membuat Materia yang mampu mengendalikan mereka, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Ayahmu tewas karena berusaha melindungiku. Aku, merasa sangat bersalah, karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun waktu itu, selain terdiam melihat ayahmu..."

Vincent tentu saja tahu hal ini. Sebelum ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Lucrecia, dia sudah diberi kabar kalau ayahnya adalah rekan kerja dari Lucrecia. Tapi Vincent tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, sebab dia tahu, kecelakaan bisa terjadi kapan saja dalam bidang pekerjaan ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah menyalahkan apa pun, atau siapa pun. Tapi kenapa Lucrecia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

"Aku tahu. Dan kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri untuk hal itu, Lucrecia."

"Tapi aku..."

"Dari dulu, aku sudah ingin mengatakannya kepadamu. Bahwa aku tidak pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian ayahku." Vincent membelai rambut Lucrecia yang jatuh ke pipinya. "Tapi dulu, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang, sudah tidak apa-apa. Jika kau memang merasa bertanggung jawab, maka aku memaafkanmu."

Lucrecia tersenyum, senyum terindah yang pernah Vincent lihat. "Terima kasih, Vincent. Kau tahu, dengan rambutmu yang seperti sekarang, kau terlihat seperti beliau. Aku lebih suka rambut pendekmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Yuffie. Selera orang kan beda-beda."

"Kalau dia, rasanya, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu."

Satu kecupan tiba-tiba mendarat dipipi Vincent, yang dikecup terkejut sambil menatap wanita yang mengecupnya. "Ap..."

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku mencintaimu, Vincent. Tapi kita tidak bisa bersatu, karena itu, lupakan aku. Ok?" Lucrecia mencubit pipi Vincent dengan gemas. "Aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengannya."

"Aku tahu. Lucrecia, aku, me... Dulu, aku mencintaimu."

Lucrecia tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih, karena kau mau berhenti mencintaiku."

Dengan satu hembusan angin, sosok Lucrecia menghilang, berserta keranjang makanan yang tidak pernah dibuka oleh Vincent.

Diliriknya rambut hitam yang sudah panjang itu. "Potong rambut, huh?" Gumamnya pelan. "Apa dia akan suka...?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Nibelheim yang biasanya sepi tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Vincent masih berada di dalam ShinRa Mansion, menatap keluar sana dari gelapnya tempat itu. Suara-suara itu, ia kenal. Tentu saja, sebab sekarang sahabatnya sedang berulang tahun, dan sahabatnya yang lain sedang merayakannya. Vincent merasa tidak cocok untuk ikut pesta semacam itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam lebih lama lagi hingga pesta usai.

Tengah malam suasana sudah kembali sunyi. Nibelheim kembali menjadi Nibelheim seperti biasanya, sepi. Vincent menutup sebuah koper berwarna hitam, lalu meletakannya di bawah tempat tidur. Tangan kirinya membenarkan dasi warna hitam yang ia kenakan. Hanya dengan mengandalkan sebuah cermin yang sudah retak dan cahaya dari bulan seadanya Vincent menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Rambutnya sudah ia potong pendek, sama seperti ketika ia masih menjadi TURKS dulu, begitu juga penampilannya.

Dari luar terlihat sosok Tifa sedang duduk di dekat sumur tua yang berada di tengah kota. Vincent merasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk keluar, dan memberi selamat kepada Tifa. Walau dari wajah Tifa sudah bisa ditebak, kalau wanita itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat sosok Yuffie berdiri di sana.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu untuk menunggu..."

"Jangan, nanti kau hanya akan menggangu," potong Vincent.

"Vinny!" Teriak Yuffie tidak percaya. "Kau, potong rambut? Lalu, kemana jubahmu? Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Yuffie bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

Vincent menghela nafas "Aku hanya ingin mengubah penampilanku. Salah?"

"Tidaaaak, tidak sama sekali," mata Yuffie berbinar bahagia melihat penampilan Vincent yang baru.

Vincent melonggarkan dasi yang ia gunakan, rambut pendek belah tengah berwarna hitam itu tertiup angin, Vincent terlihat beda malam ini "Sudah jam tiga pagi, kau masih ingin menunggunya?" tanya Vincent kepada Tifa.

Tifa hanya sanggup memberikan satu senyuman untuk jawabannya, Vincent membalas dengan desahan nafas kecewa "Itu pilihanmu," ia berbalik, lalu perlahan pergi meninggalkan Yuffie dan Tifa.

"Yuffie," panggil Vincent dengan nada serius.

"Eh, ada apa Vinny?" Yuffi balik bertanya.

"Ikut denganku ke Shinra Mansion, aku butuh bantuan untuk merapihkan tempat itu."

Mulut Yuffie terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Vincent barusan "Sungguh? Kau memintaku untuk menemaimu?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," ucap Vincent sambil kembali jalan.

"Mauuuuu!" Yuffie segera menyusul Vincent yang sudah meninggalkannya, "Tifa, aku pergi dulu yah," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Tifa.

Setelah agak jauh dari sumur tua, Vincent bersuara. "Kau sangat tidak bisa membaca situasi, Yuffie. Jika kau tetap di sana tadi, kau bisa merusak sebuah kenangan."

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

Vincent berhenti, lalu menjitak Yuffie. "Dan aku kira perasaanmu sangat peka."

"Apa maksudmu, Vinny? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengubah penampilanmu?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Eh?" Pipi Yuffie memerah. Semenjak kapan komentarku menjadi penting bagi Vincent? "Su, suka... Tapi, aku agak bingung karena kau tiba-tiba jadi baik kepadaku."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan baru. Bersamamu." Ucap Vincent sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam Mansion.

Yuffie yang mendengarnya seperti langsung melayang ke langit ketujuh, dan tidak mau kembali lagi jika seandainya dia tidak melihat sosok Cloud di sumur tua itu. Dan membuat Yuffie mendapat ide untuk menggoda Cloud.


	14. Past 10

_Buat Hazena : Cloud sama Tifa ngapain? Xixixi, itu rahasia :p  
><em>

_Buat Rokuna : Iy maaf, itu entah kenapa Om Vinny jadi OOC di sana _ _". Saia baru sadar setelah ngeliat komenmu dan ngebaca ulang... Hiks, gomen Q_Q  
><em>

_Buat Swandie : Sebetulny cerita CloTi yang ada di fic ini udah tamat. Judulny Tifa's Decision, Cloud's answer. Setting waktu dua fic ini bersinggungan :). Mungkin kalau sempat nanti aku mau bikin fic CloTi yang terbaru. Tapi belum janji kapan.  
><em>

_Yay, akhirny sampe juga di penghujung fic ini (hala, apa sih?). Terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca setia fic ini, dan maaf kalau fic ini sering updateny kelamaan atau pendek-pendek Q_Q. Semoga fic-fic saia yang berikutny akan lebih baik dari yang ini. Makasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca dan ngereview fic ini. *bows*_**  
><strong>

_See you in the next fic :)  
><em>

_Karakter Final Fantasy VII adalah sepenuhny Milik Square-Enix.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Past Ten : The Red String<strong>

_Hei, apa kau pernah dengar tentang legenda benang merah? Konon katanya, benang merah ini mengikat tiap orang dengan jodohnya masing-masing. _

_Benang merah biasanya terikat di jari kelingking. Tentu saja benang itu tidak nampak._

_Namun bukan berarti tidak ada yang percaya kan?_

Musim dingin hampir tiba, Yuffie sibuk menyulam di 7th Heaven. Melihat Yuffie bisa duduk anteng dan menyulam – sesuatu yang rasanya sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang Yuffie, Cid memandangi gadis itu dengan merinding. Seolah-olah yang dia lihat saat ini bukan manusia, mungkin monster yang menyamar menjadi Yuffie. Atau efek samping dari Materia baru yang diciptakan oleh Shelke?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Cid?" Tanya Yuffie risih.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau apakan Yuffie? Dasar monster!"

Kening Yuffie berkerut. "Tidak sopan!" Ia membanting sulamannya. "Ini aku, Yuffie yang asli! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku ini palsu?!"

"Habis kau merajut..." Cid memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam ketakutan.

"Ini kan karena aku mau memberi kado untuk Vinny!"

"Oh? Oh iya," Cid menyadari sesuatu. "Bulan Oktober kemarin kau tidak ada di sini kan?"

Yuffie terjatuh lesu dengan kaki terlipat. "Iyaaaaa. Reeve menyebalkaaaaan! Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Mideel bersama Cloud dan Nanaki!" Ia meremas-remas rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Sementara Shelke, dia berada di sini! Dia merayakan ulang tahun Vinny! Aku yakin dia menyogok Reeve untuk menyuruhku pergi!"

"Ya, dan kalau tidak salah dia juga memberikan sebuah kado yang indah untuk Vince," Cid mengelus-elus dagu dan berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Aku rasa Vinny akan menerima Shelke sebagai pengganti Lucrecia."

"Dasar kakek-kakek menyebalkaaaaaan!" Yuffie segera berlari untuk menghantam Cid, tetapi si target sudah kabur duluan ke luar. Gelak tawanya terdengar hingga ke dalam. Tifa hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. Dilihatnya syal warna merah yang belum selesai itu, dia hanya berahap Yuffie bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu sebelum Vincent kembali dari North Crater. Tugas dari Reeve untuk mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sana setelah Vincent menggunakan Materia abu-abu itu untuk menghidupkan Yuffie kembali.

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi, ayo semangat Yuffie." Tifa memberi semangat kepada gadis yang masih kejar-kejaran dengan Cid di jalanan kota Midgar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau menyebalkan, Cid!" Protes Yuffie sambil mempererat selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Air menetes dari ujung rambutnya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Sudah tahu di depan matamu ada lubang kenapa tidak loncat?" Cid menjitak Yuffie. "Dasar!"

"Argh, menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan!" Yuffie berusaha memukul Cid, namun Cid menahan kening Yuffie sehingga tangannya tidak sampai ke arahnya.

"Yuffie, kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti Vincent keberu kembali." Tifa memperingatkan Yuffie.

Seperti ada sebuah sakelar dalam tubuh Yuffie, dia langsung berubah serius dan berhenti bermain-main. Cid mengeluh karena mainannya sudah tidak mau bermain lagi.

"Cid, untuk kali ini saja, tolong jangan ganggu dia."

Cid menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi itu karena kau yang minta. Setelah dia selesai dengan hadiahnya ini, aku akan mengganggunya sampai dia tewas! Bwuhahahahaha!"

"Tolong, jangan lakukan itu juga. Atau kau akan dibunuh oleh ayahnya, juga mungkin oleh Vincent."

Cid tidak menggubris kalimat Tifa dan terus tertawa.

Tiga hari lagi, ayo berjuang! Batin Yuffie.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Akhirnya syal itu selesai juga, tepat sehari sebelum hari kepulangan Vincent. Yuffie yang sedang berada di ruang tamu di lantai dua 7th Heaven menghembuskan nafas dengan bangga. Walau selama mengerjakan ini Cid dan Barret menggodanya, dan dia harus berlari-lari mengejar Cid yang mengambil syal rajutannya, dia berhasil membuatnya!

TV di ruang tamu menyala daritadi, dan menjadi teman Yuffie melewati malam sambil merajut. Nampaknya sedang menyiarkan sebuah Dorama, dengan lesu Yuffie menatap layar TV tanpa berkedip. Dorama itu bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, hanya saja mereka harus melewati berbagai rintangan sebelum akhirnya bersatu. Nampaknya episode yang sedang ditonton Yuffie adalah episode terakhirnya, jadi Yuffie tidak begitu bersemangat karena dia tidak mengikuti Dorama ini dari awal, hanya mendengar dari beberapa orang yang lewat. Nampaknya Dorama ini sangat terkenal, sampai-sampai banyak yang membicarakannya.

Mata Yuffie menatap sebuah benang yang melingkar di jari kelingking pasangan itu, kemudian melirik benang warna merah yang ia gunakan untuk membuat syal. Dengan polosnya Yuffie melingkarkan benang itu ke jari kelingkingnya, lalu memotong benang itu dengan panjang yang ia kira-kira sudah cukup. Dengan wajah setengah sadar ia tersenyum melihat benang itu, dan mulai terlelap.

_Aku harap, kau adalah orang yang berada di ujung benang merah ini... Vincent_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Yuffie, ayo bangun!" Suara Tifa membangunkan Yuffie yang sedang meringkuk di sofa.

"Ungh, jam berapa sekarang...?" Yuffie membuka sebelah matanya. "Lima menit lagi..."

"Ini sudah hampir siang! Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

"Ibu...hari ini aku libur, biarkan aku tidur sampai malam nanti..." Nampaknya Yuffie sedang mengigau.

"Apa kau ingin Vincent melihatmu dalam keadaan begini?"

Mendengar nama Vincent diucapkan, Yuffie langsung bangun. "Vincent sudah ada di sini?!"

"Belum, dia masih di kantor WRO. Tapi sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini. Kau tidak ingin memberikan kado dengan kondisi kacau semacam ini kan?"

Secepat kilat, Yuffie berlari menuju kamar mandi. Baru beberapa langkah dia menyadari kalau ada benda asing hingga di tangannya, ternyata benang merah semalam. Dilepasnya benang itu dengan susah payah, dan meminta Tifa untuk merapihkannya.

Sementara yang dimintai tolong hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Berkali-kali Tifa melihat benang merah tersebut, kemudian tertawa pelan begitu menyadari bagaimana bisa benang itu terikat di kelingking Yuffie.

Yuffie sudah cantik dan wangi sekarang. Dengan penuh harap-harap cemas dia menunggu kehadiran Vincent di 7th Heaven. Cid, seperti biasa, menggoda Yuffie. Awalnya Yuffie tidak menggubrisnya, tapi lama kelamaan dia semakin kesal, dan akhirnya kembali mengejar Cid yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke arah pusat kota Midgar.

"Kalau pada akhirnya dia akan berantakan lagi, untuk apa susah payah untuk mandi tadi?" Tanya Cloud bingung.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hingga malam hari, sosok Vincent tidak muncul juga. Yuffie terpaksa berpatroli malam sendirian di Kalm. Beberapa hari lalu ada bandit yang menyerang kota ini, jadi WRO memperketat pengamanan kota dan berusaha menangkap pelakunya. Setelah lelah berkeliling dan memastikan kondisi kota, Yuffie duduk di atap sebuah gedung. Bulan sedang purnama sekarang.

Dengan gontai Yuffie memperhatikan tangan kanannya, matanya tertuju ke jari kelingkingnya yang kosong. Ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama, begitu ia membukanya, benang merah itu ada di sana! Dia nyaris berteriak, entah karena kaget, takut, atau senang karena dia bisa melihat benang merah di jari kelingkingnya.

"Reaksimu aneh." Ucap seseorang.

"Apa maksud..." Yuffie tertegun melihat siapa yang bicara dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Vinny." Matanya tertuju kepada benang merah yang melingkar dari Vincent, berganti ke benang di jarinya. Menyentuhnya dan menatapnya berkali-kali, dan yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi. Tapi bagaimana mungkin benang ini bisa nampak dan disentuh, bukannya benang ini hanya...

"Aku yang memasangnya, tenang saja. Jadi benang itu asli. Bukan imajinasimu." Kata Vincent seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Yuffie.

"Tapi kenapa...?"

"Apa kau tahu mengenai legenda benang merah?" Vincent balik bertanya.

"Yaaaa, aku tahu..." Jawab Yuffie bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku bosan karena tidak bisa melihat benangnya, jadi aku memasangnya sendiri. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu siapa yang dijodohkan untukku." Vincent mengucapkannya dengan santai.

Sementara lawan bicaranya sudah mulai kalang kabut, pipinya makin merah merona. "Apa kau tadi, sungguh-sungguh?"

"Apa kau tidak mau? Aku bawa gunting."

Yuffie menghentikan tangan Vincent untuk memotong benang tersebut. "Tidak. Aku...aku mau..." Ucapnya terbata-bata dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Yuffie masih tetap menunduk.

"Karena kau mau menunggu di ujung benang ini." Vincent mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Yuffie, mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk dalam dekapannya.

Yuffie yang sudah hampir sampai di langit ke tujuh karena pelukan Vincent tersadar akan sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu!" Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memberikan syal yang telah ia rajut selama dua minggu ini dengan penuh perjuangan. "Aku tahu kalau aku telat, tapi, lebih baik daripada tidak memberikan sama sekali, kan? Selamat ulang tahun, Vinny."

"Terima kasih," Vincent mengambil syal tersebut. "Hah, kalau begitu aku tambah tua yah? Apa kau masih mau tetap bersama pria tua ini?"

Yuffie tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku tidak peduli setua apa dirimu, sebab cinta tidak mengenal umur. Iya kan?"

"Ya, memang... Tapi aku rasa kau harus tumbuh beberapa senti, atau aku merasa seperti sedang jalan dengan anakku dibandingkan kekasihku. Dan aku juga kerepotan jika tiap kali ingin menciummu harus menunduk."

Otak Yuffie seperti langsung berhenti bekerja tepat saat itu juga! Sekarang dia jadi khawatir mengenai ucapan Cid. Mungkin memang benar ada monster yang bisa menyamar menjadi seseorang. Dan sebetulnya Vincent yang sekarang ada di hadapannya adalah monster yang menyamar menjadi Vincent. "Vinny, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Atau kau tenggelam ke Lifestream ketika kau pergi ke North Crater?"

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak... Aku baik-baik saja..." Vincent mengalungkan syal itu di lehernya, sebagian di leher Yuffie. Lalu menempelkan dahi Yuffie ke dahinya. Mereka bisa merasakan desas nafas masing-masing, merasakan kalau suhu tubuh mereka meningkat dengan sendirinya.

Yuffie sudah menutup matanya, karena berharap Vincent akan menciumnya. Tapi nyatanya Vincent malah menarik hidungnya dengan gemas sambil tertawa. Dengan kesal Yuffie mencubit pipi Vincent sebagai balasannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tiga jam yang lalu..._

_"Tifa, aku harus pergi ke Junon! Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Kalm?" Teriak Vincent emosi ketika Tifa menahannya di 7th Heaven._

_"Apa kau mencintai Yuffie, Vincent?" Tanya Tifa serius._

_Vincent mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku harus cepat pergi ke Junon atau..."_

_"Urusan di Junon sudah diserahkan kepada Cid dan Cloud. Jadi kau bebas hari ini." Potong Tifa dengan cepat._

_"Dengar, aku bahagia atas berhasilnya hubungan kau dengan Cloud. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memaksa orang lain untuk menjalin hubungan, kan?"_

_"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Tifa bertolak pinggang. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"_

_"Oh ya ampun!" Vincent yang belakangan merasa dirinya semakin aneh akhirnya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Menurut penelitian yang dilakukan Shelke, keanehan yang terjadi dalam diri Vincent itu disebabkan karena keberadaannya didekat Materia abu-abu itu. Tapi Vincent rasa, bukan itu penyebabnya. Atau karena dia mengubah penampilannya, sehingga dia kembali menjadi dirinya ketika masih menjadi TURKS dulu? Sembrono dan tidak bisa menahan emosi._

_"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Karena kita ini keluarga, Vincent. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat anggota keluargaku tidak bahagia, sementara aku sendiri bahagia!"_

_Vincent terdiam sambil terus mengendalikan emosinya._

_"Atau kau masih mencintai Lucrecia?"_

_Pertanyaan itu menusuk tepat di jantung Vincent. Walau belakangan dia sudah yakin kalau dia berhasil menghapus rasa cintanya kepada Lucrecia, nampaknya hal itu mustahil. Dia tetap mencintai Lucrecia, meskipun tidak bisa memilikinya._

_"Pernahkah kau belajar untuk berhenti mencintai Lucrecia dan belajar untuk mencintai orang lain? Dia mungkin wanita spesial untukmu, tapi kau tidak bisa memiliknya. Kau harus menyerah. Seorang pria tahu kapan dia harus berhenti mencintai seorang wanita dan mencari cinta baru."_

_Vincent menatap Tifa dengan bimbang. "Aku..."_

_"Cobalah untuk menerima cinta Yuffie." Tifa menggenggam erat kedua tangan Vincent._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Vinny, sungguh, kau harus kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu. Yang misterius dan kalem. Aku lebih menyukaimu seperti itu daripada seperti sekarang," komentar Yuffie yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Vincent. Syal merah itu masih dikenakan oleh Vincent.

"Hum," Vincent menundukan kepalanya untuk menatap Yuffie. "kau lebih suka aku dengan rambut panjang dan jubah merah itu? Dibandingkan aku dalam balutan jas?"

Yuffie garuk-garuk kepala, bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia senang melihat Vincent dengan penampilan sebelumnya, apalagi kadang dia suka menarik-narik jubah Vincent atau tidur menggunakan jubah itu sebaga selimutnya. (ini terjadi duluuuuuuu sekali, ketika Yuffie sedang terluka parah dan persedian Item mereka sedikit, mau tidak mau Vincent harus menuruti permintaan Yuffie agar dia bisa senang dan bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama hingga Cloud datang.). "Ya sudah lah! Toh aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tapi kau bukan monster yang sedang menyamar menjadi Vincent kan?"

Vincent tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mendorong tubuh Yuffie dengan lembut. "Apa aku perlu memberi bukti bahwa aku asli?"

"Ya, aku rasa."

Vincent mengecup bibir Yuffie dengan sekilas. "Bagaimana? Sudah percaya?"

Yuffie menggeleng. "Belum. Cium aku lagi. Yang tadi tidak terasa."

"Dasar!" Vincent menjitak Yuffie.

Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kecupan seklias, Vincent benar-benar mencium Yuffie. Sama seperti waktu di rumah sakit dulu. Hanya saja sekarang lebih lembut dan pelan seolah ingin merasakan tiap inci bibir Yuffie. Hingga sebuah benda yang terjatuh dari langit membuat Vincent melepaskan ciumannya.

Yuffie mengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap benda bulat putih itu. "Salju..."

"Nampaknya musim dingin tiba lebih cepat tahun ini,"

"Tapi paling tidak, musim dingin kali ini, aku tidak akan kedinginan." Yuffie menyeringai.

Kesal, Vincent mencubit pipi Yuffie.

"Pinny, fifiku hahit... Hangan hubit haku..." Ujar Yuffie dengan susah payah. Setelah Vincent melepaskan cubitannya dan mengecup kedua pipinya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, Yuffie tertawa pelan.

"Rasanya aku lebih suka kamu yang sekarang. Tapi mungkin aku akan merindukan dirimu yang sebelumnya..." Yuffie memeluk Vincent dengan erat.

_Jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa bersatu. Kita pasti akan bersatu._

_ Dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa kita sadari. _

_Walau pun ada cinta lain yang menghalanginya, itu bukan masalah. _

_Sebab, kamulah yang berada di ujung benang merahku, bukan orang lain._

* * *

><p><em>From the author's desk : Wuhaaaaa, akhirny tamat *croooot*. Dari awal saia emang tertarik sama legenda benang merah ini, dan berhubung atribut Vincent banyak yang warna merah, saia jadi kepikiran untuk menggunakan legenda itu sebagai judul fic ini :) *upsss, gak original dong judulny?*. Heheheh, kan terinspirasi *cari alesan*. Dan ide untuk munculin scene Yuffie nonton Dorama itu didapet waktu iseng searching tentang legenda benang merah ini, eh tauny ada dorama yg mengangkat tema legenda ini. Jadi pengen nonton deh~~~~~<br>_

_Untuk bagian dimana Vinny berpikir kalau diriny yang dulu itu sembrono dan tidak bisa menahan emosi, terinspirasi dari scene ketika dia ditembak sama Hojo. waktu itu Vinny sempet marah sama Hojo, padahal seharusny kerjaan Vincent cuma jagain mereka. Apa pun keputusan mereka, itu bukan urusan Vinny. Jadi dari sana saia ngambil pemikiran mengenai sembrono dan tidak bisa menahan emosi itu :)  
><em>

_Sekali lagi, saia gak akan bosan-bosannya untuk mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk pembaca setia dan para pe-review fic ini. Terima kasih banyak. Tanpa kalian, fic ini tidak akan pernah selesai...  
><em>


End file.
